


A Well Favored Prisoner

by Dekker



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Negan Smut (Walking Dead), Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Violence, Zombies, prisioner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekker/pseuds/Dekker
Summary: Two hard-headed, stubborn opponents play a dangerous game. Negan struggles to get the upper hand, while she's just trying to keep those around her alive for another day.Ursula doesn’t have much to lose. But this strong-willed, honey-eyed, girl is hell-bent on keeping her freedom. If that means, she's gonna have to put up a hell of a fight, then so be it.





	1. Some Kinda Introduction

Staring down at the dirt floor, Ursula’s heart raced as she made her way to the center of her small community. Everyone cautiously gathered when they heard the roar of the saviors fleet of trucks in the distance. Walking to her sister Paris, and brother in law Seth, she felt a large arm sling over her shoulder. Internally rolling her eyes and sharply sighing, she shifted her body and rolled her shoulder in the hopes that he’d take the hint. 

“Hello Roman,” Ursula said with little enthusiasm.

“Did you sleep well,” he asked, leaning further into her personal space? “I thought of you last night.”

Feeling immensely uncomfortable, Ursula attempted to keep up her pleasant charade. If it weren’t for the power Roman held over the community, or her need to protect those close to her, she would have told Roman long ago to fuck right off. Everyday she stayed at HiddenHill was exhausting. She tirelessly fought off his creepy advances. As HiddenHill’s newly appointed leader, he’d begun to cross the line.

He was stupid, strong and handsome -a deadly combination in Ursula’s book- he was also wormy, manipulative and arrogant. Relentlessly pursuing her when he recently came to power, Roman just couldn’t seem to grasp that she didn’t want him. Or maybe he just didn’t care. Day by day his refusal to accept no for an answer was starting to become alarming. 

Although she was a good enough fighter to keep him from physically attacking her, he started to wheeled his authority as a community leader, and she feared for the small group of people she considered family. If it really came down to it, she’d do anything for them. As luck would have it, Roman was too stupid to figure that out yet. 

Pursing her lips with a hidden smilie, Ursula couldn’t miss the opportunity to bring him down a notch. “Wow. You must be really brave. If I were you, I’d of been thinking about the saviors visit today, and meeting that leader of theirs. What’s it he’s known for,” she said as she stared into the sky, “his bat?”

Confidant she’d slapped him back to reality, she gave him a friendly smile. “I’ll be sure to watch you. I’m sure someone as brave as you won’t take any of his shit though.”

Turning to reach her sister, Ursula smiled to herself. _ Maybe I’ll get lucky and he’ll get killed. _

When she finally reached her party, she felt guilty for making light of the situation. They were about to meet their new leader and his fighters. All they knew about them was their leader was infamous for his bat and bad temper. Roman had met with him a few days before.

Their small safe community was stunned when he returned to inform them that they were under new leadership. All their guns and most of their best canned goods had been collected. This was not a meeting that anyone in her community was looking forward to. 

Mark threw his arm over her shoulder and gently shook her. “That prick still at ya?”

Rolling her eyes she huffed, “God he’s relentless. I hope this new guy takes Roman with him.”

Seth worriedly looked between Mark and Austin as he held tightly to his wife. “Let’s hope that’s all he’ll want to take.”

The mood had shifted Ursula began biting her bottom lip with anxiousness. She was seriously worried about her sister’s safety.

Though Ursula was only older than her sister by two months, she’d always taken it upon herself to protect her half-sister. Naturally, they were complete opposites in most things. But they’d always shared a unique bond between them.

Their father was a very wealthy, very corrupt man, who unfortunately, had a weakness for womanizing. He’d strung along both Paris and Ursula’s mothers at the same time, and when both women turned up pregnant, it set a domino effect of events that forever shaped the person Ursula would become.

Her father eventually married Paris’s upperclass mother - although it was rumored that he much preferred Ursula’s mother - who was his maid. When Ursula’s mother died as a result of her pregnancy, her step mother was forced to accept their bastard child into her home. And although her father loved both of his girls dearly, he allowed his wife’s clear distain for his eldest daughter to cloud the household.

Her stepmother’s hatred only deepened when they grew older and Ursula’s beauty began to rivaled her sisters. It wasn’t that surprising that both girls were so gorgeous, as their mothers were very beautiful. Paris had the blondest pale colored hair which made her striking blue eyes stand out. She was fair skinned, demure, and fragile in all things. Her facial features were soft, warm and welcoming. Although her face was naturally beautiful, her hair, slenderness, and eyes made her striking, and that was usually the first thing people noticed about Paris. 

Ursula was the complete opposite with facial features that were sharp and set. There was nothing warm about her beauty. Her natural features gave her a sensual lustful look. She had full lips, that almost pouted when she relaxed, and as a result of her habit of biting her lip, they were usually always a dark shade of pink. She had lips that made you think of kissing. Often, she’d even catch woman staring at her mouth.

Her pert pointed nose was perfectly framed between her cheekbones and thick black lashes. Her thick silky midnight hair and striking honey eyes, made most people internally comment on her beauty. Her full dark brows made her expressions all the more exaggerated against her olive skin. She had a fierce lustful look, and a power that she didn’t know she possessed. 

The sisters were an odd pair, and in fact the only thing they shared was their fathers strong jaw and pert chin. Even their personalities clashed with each other. Paris was easily influenced, reckless and dependent, while Ursula was strong willed, cautious and calculating. Paris was slender and graceful, as opposed to Ursula’s fuller womanly figure. They were exactly the same height which contrasted their differences even further. 

Every time Ursula began to feel comfortable about her beauty, her stepmother made sure to crush her growing confidence at every turn. She would only give her unflattering, boyish clothing and constantly belittled and sabotaged most of her relationships. Several times she’d successfully convinced Ursula that the men in her life only wanted her for one thing, that was all she was good for, just like her mother.

A few years back, when Paris married Seth, Ursula had some difficulty with there union. Once the dead began to rise, everything changed for her. Spending the last two years fighting for their lives everyday had shifted her priorities. She now saw Seth as nothing more than a brother. The three of them, along with their college friends Mark and Austin had spent countless weekends together. 

Surprising everyone, Ursula ended up becoming best friends with Mark and Austin, who she initially met threw Seth. Her boys were very protective of her and practically forced her to go to clubs and functions with them, knowing she wouldn’t have bothered otherwise, plus, she made quite the wingman over the years. 

Bringing her along, almost guaranteed they’d be going home with some of the prettiest girls there. She had a weird effect on women that way. They either wanted to befriend her, or upstage her. Ursula just didn’t understand that people acted slightly different around her because of her beauty. Even they were sometimes surprised that she was so down to earth and nice. Her pleasant personality was loved by most everyone she’d come into contact with, but it came at a harsh cost. 

For this reason, Ursula was grateful for her stepmothers’s intense hatred. Not at first of course. As a child, her stepmothers rejection had gutted her, but once she saw the harsh expectations and treatment she’d unleashed on Paris, she was happy for their distant relationship. Deep down she knew that was partly why Paris had married so early. Of course she loved Seth, but she also needed to get out of her mothers unhealthy grasp. 

With no mother and an absentee father, Ursula was raised by the staff. She grew up around their mixed cultures and environments. She loved them and they loved her, from the gardeners, cleaning staff, cooks, chauffeurs, dog walkers, hell even the crooked security staff adored her. She brought everyone together and turned them into a large family. 

They were so close that when her father would take her sister and stepmother on week long vacations without her, she would alternate between staff and sometimes spend the night at their houses. She was especially close to her fathers body guard, Emilio. 

He was one of her fathers most trusted men but more importantly, he was more of a Dad to Ursula than her own father. He had a deep love for her and would take her on all of his days off. She grew up practically living with his wife and children. For a crooked unethical body guard, he had a big soft heart. Without Emilio, Ursula wouldn’t have survived the walking dead, or Paris for that matter. She and her sister were fortunate that Emilio had taught her how to protect herself. 

It was a surprising skill that she rarely willingly showed off. But Ursula was lethal in combat. 

She’d been trained well. They’d taught her how to fight clean, how to handle weapons and handle crisis situations. But they’d also shown her how to fight dirty, how to be conniving and get the kill. More importantly, she knew the importance of playing dumb. She wasn’t completely naive about the effect her looks had on people.

A large majority of men - even when she was a young girl - had been predatory. When they saw her striking beauty and small stature they almost always mistook her beauty for weakness. It was a big reason Emilio wanted her to know how to defend herself. He knew that beauty like hers, would outshine the world, it’d benefit her in many ways, but also make her a sitting target.

He wasn’t wrong. Out of the five of them, Ursula’s fighting skills had benefitted her the most. At almost every turn she was challenged by those that meant to mistreat her. What she lacked in strength and height, she more than made up for in stubbornness, determination and smarts. 

Because she was so protective of her remaining family, she always used caution. Because of this, she was usually the first to think of a game plan; which somehow turned her along with Austin, into the unofficial leaders of their group. 

The loud sound of clanging gates immediately quieted the people. Roman proudly turned to the crowd and puffed up his chest. He slowly scanned the large group of people and loudly bellowed, “on your knees.”


	2. Meet Your Mother Fuckin' Maker

Austin, Mark, Seth and Ursula exchanged confused glances with each other as they slowly knelt to the dirt floor. Paris clung to Seth’s arm, trying to make herself as invisible as possible. 

A row of cocky, self-serving saviors lined the opening of HiddenHill gates. Ursula bowed her head but kept her eyes fixed on their movements. Darting from face to face, she quickly tried to determine which one was their infamous leader. 

Thirty some-odd gun toting saviors walked threw their gates and circled the unarmed people of HiddenHill. Ursula turned her chin in the air as if it would aid her in seeing beyond the dust that had kicked up. A lone silhouette walked confidently towards them. 

She heard his scratchy, commanding voice and panic coursed threw her body. Fixing her eyes on the ground, she wasn’t even slightly tempted to meet his eyes.

“Well ain’t this a little slice of heaven.” 

When Negan spoke it was like the wind even stopped to listen. Confidently sashaying towards the crowd, Negan lifted his chin and arrogantly surveyed his new assets. 

Still staring at the ground, Ursula could see his dark silhouette. She noticed that he paused as he neared Paris and Seth. Holding her breath, she prayed that he didn’t notice Paris. As he continued to pass Austin and Mark, Ursula was finally able to exhale.

When he began to near her, she felt her heart in her throat. Stepping in front of her, his feet came to a bouncing halt, followed by a loud thud. 

Gulping loudly, and still unwilling to meet his gaze, Ursula shifted her eyes to the barbed wire covered bat that he was twisting into the earth in front of her. For a long moment, everyone froze, fixated on Negan’s suspenseful stride. 

“I realize, that this might be a pretty big fucking pill for some of you to swallow. But, swallow it you will. I’m hoping Roman here, has given’ you the gist of how this is gonna play out, how my points work, what our new rules are.” 

His playful sing song tone only heightened the urgency of his words. 

“I’m gonna take your shit, It’s mine now. This community, belongs to me. I wanna introduce you to my best gal lucille here. She’ll do right by you, so long as you do right by me.” 

His voice began to raise with intensity, “You will give me your goddamn unyielding loyalty, or you will fucking die. Do. You. Understand?”

Ursula relaxed her face when she realized how hard she was biting her bottom lip. Negan lifted his bat from the floor and her body flinched as terrorizing fear shot threw her body. 

She heard his voice from above her. “Now, just to make things crystal fucking clear, I will be taking all of your guns today. And just to insure that you fuckers wont be pulling any shit, I’ll be bringing quite a few of you back home with me.”

He began to laugh when the crowd audibly gasped with dread. 

Slowly weaving in and out of the crowd, Negan used his bat to tap the shoulders of those coming with him. She wasn’t surprised when he tapped Mark and Austin. She figured he wanted to take all of HiddenHill’s strongest fighters. When he tapped Seth on the shoulder, Paris shot up. 

“If he goes I go,” she bravely shouted. “Please,” she softly added when Negan’s eyebrows raised with indignation. 

“Well look at that,” he said, smiling down at Seth. “true love.”

Angrily turning to Paris, Seth heatedly told her to shut up. He harshly pulled her back to the ground. 

Negan laughed at their heated exchange. 

Unsure if she was going to make the situation worse, Ursula closed her eyes and spat out, “take me instead.”

Lifting her head cautiously into the air, Ursula finally met his gaze. He looked at her in slight disbelief. 

“Well how the fuck did I miss a pretty little thing like you?”

When Ursula didn’t cower at his flirtatious remark he found himself unsatisfied with her reaction. “You know, I’m always in the market for a new wife.”

With that, Roman angrily stood up and frantically shouted. “No! She doesn’t leave Hilltop! Ursula stays here!”

Turning, Negan shot Roman a look that made him hastily kneel in the dirt. “Sorry, sorry I misspoke,” he furiously muttered. 

Turning his face back to Ursula, Negan chuckled, “now what can a pretty little thing like you offer me, Ursula was it? What services,” he said with sultry emphasis, “can you provide me that this guy and his fucking hot ass wife cant?” 

Narrowing her eyes at him, she truly felt insulted, “On average, I kill more rotters daily than both of them…combined.”  
Negan stare at her for a long, tense moment. Clicking his tongue, he looked to the sky as he mockingly debated his choices. “Hmmm, you know, I think I might just take all of you.” Intently looking down at her he added, “bet you’d like that wouldn’t you." 

Swiftly turning, Negan loudly spoke to his saviors. “Pack all this shit up. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

When Ursula was able to talk to her group, Austin angrily spat. “What the fuck are you doing! Did you see the way he looked at you! I don’t understand what the fuck you’re thinking Ursula!”

Rolling her eyes at him she harshly pulled away from his grasp. “And what was I supposed to do. You think just because Paris is a married woman, he’s gonna leave her alone. You do realize that those two put huge targets on all of our backs. They’re both safer together. We all are. ” 

When Mark shot her a disapproving look she’d had enough of their protective bullshit. “Don’t you look at me like that! I can’t stay here even if I wanted to. You’ve seen how Roman is, I’m at the end of my rope with him. Without you two here as a threat, who knows what that creep is capable of.”

Austin’s shoulders immediately slumped, “fuck. I’m sorry, you’re right. At least we’ll be together.”

“Exactly, we just need to stick together,” she said, as she tried to comfort every body. 

It took a few hours to finally load everything up. As her small group made their way to the trucks, two large men came to inform them that Seth and Paris would remain at Hiddenhill. Mark turned to Ursula and correctly remarked, “I think Negan might have figured out how to keep you in line.”

Desperately hugging her sister, Ursula turned to them, “for my sake, let’s hope not.”


	3. Fuck the Sorting Process

Several days after their encounter with Negan, Ursula cautiously finished her breakfast. Low on points, she’d been quickly swallowing overwatered oats for meals. When she made her way outside she was corralled to a large area run with several small groups of men and women. Mark was at her side and they both questioningly looked around for an answer.

Negan stepped into view and practically purred as he watched the crowds bow down to him. “Goddamn, if that doesn’t tickle my dick! I hope you’re all having a fucking wonderful morning. Now I know you may be wondering, why the fuck did Negan bring me here?”

Walking between the groups he continued, “And I’ll tell ya, I had a thought. You know, you say you’re a good fighter, but how can I be sure? I’m gonna give you fuckers the benefit of the doubt. Because I realize how fucking intimidating this whole thing can be. But I think some of you assholes may not be living up to your full fuckin’ potential here.”

With a long pause he added, “think of this as your chance to move up in the world. Show me how useful of an asset you can be and I’ll compensate you like a mother fucker.” 

As he slowly walked to the makeshift bullpen, he stroked it’s rattling bars. “Here’s what we’re gonna do, You’re gonna go into the pen, and based on your current skill level, we’ll release some dead pricks. You kill em’, and we’ll assess where you’ll be placed for the next few months.” Happily clapping his hands together he cheerfully uttered, “so let’s get to it fuckers.”

Negan’s makeshift pen had six chambers that held rotters around the center pit. One by one, everybody watched as people entered the pen. Almost everyone was sorted into new groups. Many people were happy to take on the challenge and move up in ranks, desperate to change their miserable lives.

Kills of three, four, five -and the smallest group- with six kills. It hadn’t escaped Mark’s notice that he and Ursula were currently grouped with some of the most skilled fighters he’d seen today. 

Leaning over he tried to give her a pep talk. 

When Mark was called to the pen, Negan leaned over the fence and observed him with a smile. “Now I have faith in you Mark.” 

He got to take two weapons of his choosing into the pen. All at once four walkers were released. Ursula tried to act like she wasn’t scared to death, but her grip on the fence had turned her knuckles white. Negan laughed as he watched her worry over him. He was exhausted, but managed to kill all four walkers with decent ease. When they opened the last two chambers, mark made quick work and sloppily killed them within minutes. 

“Not bad Mark,” Negan exclaimed! “I knew you’d be hangin’ with the top dogs.” He happily clapped his hands as the other saviors cheered him on for his kills. 

As he passed her, she heard him quietly mummer, “be smart Urs.”

After the crowd died down, Negan wiped any trace of humor from his face. He looked directly at Ursula but clearly spoke to the saviors surrounding him. 

“Now this one,” - still holding eye contact- Negan turned his face with a smile and paused. “I have a theory about this one.”

Ursula tried to tune him out as she walked into the pen. Her heart was racing as she gripped tightly to her long knife. She pocketed the shank she chose as her second weapon. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a handful of dirt and chalked her hands. 

“Oh!” Negan said with delight, “this is gonna be good.”

At once four chambers opened. For a second, Ursula’s mouth dropped open as she turned her head sharply towards Negan. Four walkers for one person was a lot!

Eagerly staring at her with a pearly white smile, he happily uttered. “Think of this as a test, prove to me that you’re worth the two we left behind for you.”

She heard a clang of metal and watched in disbelief as a fifth walker was released. 

_ He’s really trying to fucking kill me! _ Ursula flared her nostrils and focused on the task at hand. She had to ignore him. Talking to herself she quietly quoted something Emilio had always told her before a lengthy fight. “Okay Ursula, Emilio doesn't raise quitters.” 

Trying to grasp her surroundings, she studied the rotters and sorted out who she’d kill first. With little struggle, Ursula plunged her knife smoothly into the smallest walkers head. She felt her head jerk and narrowly missed a bite to her neck. Twisting her body she managed to pierce her knife into the rotters temple. 

Struggling to keep her back safe, Ursula was forced to continuously shuffle around the pen. When a large walker almost cornered her she pulled back with fear. Intimidated by his large size, she rushed him from behind and used all her weight to jam her knife into his large fat head. 

When the remaining walkers started to corner her she frantically tried to pull the large knife from the rotters head. Panic set in when it wouldn’t budge so she frantically stepped on his head and cussed when she realized her knife wasn’t going to dislodge. “Son of a fucking bitch!” She hissed as she kicked the walkers face with frustration. 

_ Okay, two left. Don’t let them corral you. What do I have to do to take charge. _ Ursula desperately looked around the pen for a tool. Hearing Negan’s annoying laughter made her temper flare. 

“Shut the fuck up,” she angrily spat. 

“Well, that’s no way to speak to your leader.” The distinct sound of metal gates opening filled the small arena. _ Did that asshole just open the last gate, _ she thought in a panic.

Using her arm as bait, Ursula let the small rotter near her. When it lunged at her baring its teeth she harshly jammed the shank into its ear. Pulling the thin shank from its head, a mixture of blood and ooze flung out and splattered across her neck and chest. 

“Ah! That’s fucking gross,” she squealed with disgust. 

Negan was wiping away his tears of laughter as he joked with the crowd. Ursula began pep talking herself, completely unaware of the growing amount of people watching her fight. “Two more, Two more,” she kept telling herself. Blinking rapidly, Ursula tried wiping the dirt from her eyes. Sweat, blood and wet dirt smeared across her beautiful face as her dark hair clung to her sticky body. 

Hopping around the pen, she tried to catch her breath. She had no idea how long she’d been fighting, but her sides were starting to cramp and she knew her strength was almost shot. With no feasible game plan in place, Ursula tightly gripped the shank and directly ran at the more decomposed walker. 

Screaming like an idiot, she used the force of her body and lodged the shank firmly into its head. Her growing audience proudly cheered her on.

When she felt the end of the shank connect with the back of the walkers skull, she knew she wouldn’t be able to pull it out. 

Out of tools, Ursula was still grateful for her last kill. Falling to the ground she desperately tried to catch her breath. Spitting to the side of her, nothing but congealed saliva came out. “Fuck! I need water.”

“Oh Oh,” she heard Negan shout behind her. “She’s still got one left?”

Still sitting on the floor, Ursula weakly garbed a fist full of dirt and threw it in his direction. The dust only flung out an inch or two, but Negan still appreciated the effort. 

Slowly nodding his head at her, his smile deepened with intensity, “Well goddamn! Ain’t she a little spit fire.”

In desperate need of a weapon, Ursula pulled at her shirt, it was one of the cheapest shirts you could buy and only cost a few points; cotton that was cheap, stretchy and it damn sure didn’t breath. Knowing she had a camisole under she didn’t think twice and pulled the shirt over her head. 

Using the exposed blade of the imbedded knife, Ursula quickly split the shirt till it was one long piece of cloth. After twisting the fabric, she wrapped each end tightly around her hands. Taking deep breaths, Ursula readied herself for a physical fight. Though she’d killed this way before, it was a last resort maneuver because of how risky it was. She was about to cling to a rotter and Ursula knew she didn’t have much strength left in her; but this was her best option.

“Come on you dead fucker.” Ursula teased as she stood over the wedged knife. As the walker lunged at her, she frantically tried to direct its teeth away from her flesh. After a minute or two of struggling, she was finally able to wrap her torn, stretched out shirt around its thick neck. _ This walkers barely turned! Fuck it’s too strong, _

Holding the rotter from behind, she hesitated and tried to gather all of her remaining strength. In a jerked motion she brought her weight down and frantically began to slam the walkers head into the handle of her knife.

Up and down, she kept pushing, until she knew for sure that the walker’s brain had been penetrated. When she felt its body go limp she plunged its head hard into the butt of the knife again for good measure. 

Rolling onto the dirt, she closed her eyes. Hot tears fell from her dirty unrecognizable face. She wanted to push her knotted hair out of her eyes but she didn’t have the strength to move her arms. Her lungs physically hurt by how large she was intaking air. 

The urge to lick her lips was strong but she was disgusted by how dirty she was. Mark and Austin were at her side in a flash. As they slowly sat her up she begged them for water. 

Mark figured she’d be thirsty from her nearly forty minute fight. He pulled a large water canteen from behind him and pushed it to her mouth. Ursula opened the mouth piece and dowsed her face with water. 

“This is so fucking nasty! I’m covered in puss,” she managed to say as she tried not to gag. 

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Austin couldn’t believe her. “After all that fighting and that’s what you care about right now.” 

Ursula slowly tried to push her hair out of her face without touching any of the sticky blood. 

“What! I’m still mad. But this is fucking gross!” Lifting her arm, she turned her head in revulsion.

“Please! One of you! Rinse that off!” 

“Fuck,” Mark looked disgusted. “I don’t even know what that is?” He said, as he rinsed a small chunk of flesh from her filthy arm. 

As Negan and the crowd started making there way over, Austin pulled at her black camisole, attempting to cover her chest. 

When Mark looked at him with a playful smile Austin shrugged his shoulders. “What? I know she doesn’t want her tits on display for all these fuckers.” 

Ursula was still exhausted. She lay her head on Marks shoulders and attempted to smile at Austin. She wanted to tell him he could be sweet when he wasn’t being an asshole, but she was still so out of breath. 

Mark and Austin held her up when Negan neared. Surprising all of them, Negan took hold of her and slung his strong arm around her back. He held her tightly to his side as he boastfully spoke to his growing audience. 

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves some new fucking saviors!” He shouted with pride. 

As everyone started repeatedly chanting, “we are negan,” Ursula felt her legs give out and Negan easily lifted her into his arms. Pulling her body away from his, she tried to avoid his touch as much as possible. 

_ Oh my God! Is this really happening! Why is he holding me up? _ Ursula thought. Thankful her hair was covering most of her face. She was absolutely mortified he was cradling her. She felt her body begin to bounce so she assumed he was walking, but she couldn’t be sure. Squeezing her eyes shut, she could hear people speaking but she tuned them out and let her tired body relax in his arms.


	4. That Goddamn Smile

After being harshly dumped into what she assumed was Negan's room, Ursula was instructed to shower and change her cloths. Bruised and battered, her body had already begun to feel the effects of her tussle in the pit. 

Grabbing the small bottle of rose scented body wash, Ursula inhaled it’s light scent. _ If fighting six rotters means I get a shower like this, I might consider taking it up as a hobby. _

The water was still freezing but she was able to clean every inch of her body. Judging by the people she'd seen at the Sanctuary, she knew that this was a luxury this place didn’t typically provide. _ I’m not sure I’ll get to do this again, _ she pondered to herself. _ Should I conserve this body wash? What if he makes me pay for it?_ Contemplating her tuff decision, she shrugged her shoulders and softly uttered, “fuck it,” as she happily emptied the small bottle into her hand.

After thirty minutes under the freezing water, she was sad to finally step out of the shower. Squeezing the water from her long hair, she reached for the folded stack of cloths she assumed were meant for her. 

New pants, socks, V-neck and underwear were all neatly folded on the counter. Although she was grateful he thought to include a bra, she noted that the cups consisted of simple black cotton. Although functional and very comfortable, she usually avoided these types of bras because they tended to draw attention. If she moved, her chest moved, if she bounced, her chest bounced, if she felt a chill, it definitely showed. _ At least it has a good underwire, _ she thought, trying to look on the bright side. 

Relieved to see her boots had been wiped clean from her fight, she smiled with surprise. _ New boot strings! _

After dressing, Ursula wait on the plush love seat. After a few minutes of waiting for someone to tell her where to report, the events of the day began to sink in and she found it harder and harder to keep her tired eyes open. After fifteen minutes of waiting she kicked off her boots and curled her small body onto the couch. Angrily looking towards the bed, she huffed with annoyance. _ I could be sleeping in a bed for fucks sake, _ She didn’t want to see what would happen if Negan walked in and she was sleeping on his bed, so she settled for the small two person couch instead. 

Almost three hours later Negan finally had some free time and went to pay a visit to his new guest who was supposed to be waiting in his room. Usually, he'd bring a woman up to this floor and show them how privileged they'd be as a wife. 

He was surprised she didn’t wake when he opened the large doors, Negan stared down at her as she slept. 

He expected to see a sensual nymph peacefully sleeping, so he let out a small snort when he stared down at her crumpled pathetic image. Her hands were thrown sloppily over her face, entangled in her smooth hair which twisted high over her head. Her lips and face were unattractively mushed into the arm of the small couch. _ Definitely more of a hellcat then a nymph, _ he thought. 

Loudly clearing his throat, her eyes shot open, jerking her body up. Attempting to look like she hadn’t just slept for several hours, she rapidly blinked as she attempted to straighten her posture. 

Negan shook his head at the sight of her. Half of her face still had the imprint of the couch’s fabric. He smiled when she missed the thick strand of hair that messily clung to her forehead. 

“You could have slept on the bed,” he playfully remarked. "A fine ass independent woman like yourself, you're always welcome to my bed." 

Rushing to wipe any drool from her cheek, Ursula felt her face begin to heat. “I, sorry, I must have fallen asleep after the shower.”

Her back stiffened and she changed her pleasant demeanor when she remembered that this man almost killed her. “You know we all could have easily died in that pen,” she matter of factly said. 

“And you know your brother in law and sister would have been in that pen if I brought them back like you so fucking badly wanted.”

Walking to the large chair, Negan comfortably plopped himself onto its large arms. “I’d like for us to get better aquatinted with each other.” With a long pause he extending his arm to her. “Since, we are going to be working so very closely together.”

Wetting her lips she nervously approached the chair next to his. They both felt the sexual tension that was between them. 

“As one of my strongest female fighters, I expect that you'll be in the field with me,” his devious smile told her he wasn’t finished gloating, "constantly." 

_ Great. So even when I win, he wins too. God what would have happened to me if I couldn't of killed those rotters._

“That is, unless you’d like to take up residence on this fine floor as my new hot ass wife?” Although eager to fuck such a beautiful woman every night, he hoped the she’d refuse and thus, spend her days in the field with him. _ Who knows, maybe I could get in some afternoon fucks,_ he eagerly thought. 

He’d enjoyed watching her these last few days. She was comically expressive and he often found himself laughing as he watched her direct her hot temper at her male friends. She didn't take any shit from them and he enjoyed watching her hold her own around everyone who underestimated her. She was however, completely oblivious to her male frined's longing looks of adoration, he was sure they'd both give their left nut to be her man. 

Beautiful, feisty, skilled and most of all, intelligent. He watched as she was ever aware of her surroundings, he'd hardly ever saw her let her guard down. He noted that she only ever held back her temper when it benefited her sister, who he often heard her speak of. _ Why was her sister so damn special anyways, _ he wondered. 

Trying not to offend him, Ursula carefully took her time answering him. “As nice as living on the fifth floor sounds, I'm gonna pass and say no thank you.” 

Leaning back into his chair, he smiled with fake surprise. “Well shit. I’m truly wounded. I was damn near ready to make you my number two lady,” nodding his head to the bat near his leg, "with my baby girl lucille being number one of course." 

When Ursula didn’t respond, Negan smirked at her and looked around the room. "But, I know I'll damn sure appreciate your help out there. Damn girl, it took some beach ball sized lady nuts to kill that last dead prick the way you did. You know he was one of the freshest dead pricks we put out there."

His genuine compliment make her sit up a little straighter. _ I thought that fucker was extra strong, _ she proudly thought.

“So,” he perked up, “tell me a little about yourself?”

“I’m an open book, what do you want to know,” she shyly said.

“Let’s see now, how old are you? How do you know the hot blonde? What’s going on between you and that cheese dick Roman? Which of those guys are you fucking? What’s your favorite color? You know, the basics."

Without realizing, Ursula nervously pursed her lips, drawing Negan's eyes to her tempting mouth. “Okay, I’m twenty nine. She’s my sister - half sister," she interjected when she saw his shocked expression. 

Rolling her eyes with agitation, “there’s nothing between me and Roman. I’ve never fucked Austin or Mark. And, I don’t know, green, light green maybe.”

Nodding his head as if he'd just received important information, Negan cautiously grasp his chin. “Ya. Okay,” he said with a long pause, “you hungry? You must be hungry. Those oatmeal smoothie things you make look like fuckin' shit. Do they taste as bad as they look?”

_ He’s been watching me! What the fuck! _

Catching her off guard with his question, she realized she was absolutely starving. Nonchalantly lifting her shoulder she casually replied, “food sounds, okay.” 

Seeing the clear hunger in her eyes, he laughed at her show of bravado. “After we’re done here, go down to the cafeteria and have them whip you up something nice. It’s on me darlin', you truly earned it with that bad ass performance this morning. Goddamn you got some balls lady.”

Seeing that he wasn’t jesting, she found herself more at ease in his presence, and she gave him a little more respect. Often times men were intimidated by her ability to defend herself. 

“So tell me, how does a slip of a thing like you learn how to fuckin’ fight like that?”

Ursula couldn’t help but bashfully smile at his compliment. “My Godfather always wanted me to be protected,” casually shrugging her shoulder she half smiled, “what better way than teach me.” 

He’d almost made her smile, he noted. She bit her lip and Negan watched as color slowly returned to her cheeks. Forgetting to ask if her sister was as skilled as she was, he internally chastised himself. _ Shit, it wasn’t even a full smile, yet here I am fuckin' thinking about her goddamn dimples. _ He wasn’t one to harp on a women's looks either. He’d always been attracted to a verity of different types of women. It was their spirited personalities that always fucked him up. 

Even still, he had to admit that she was absolutely stunning. She had the kind of beauty that makeup couldn't enhance. Looking at her, he already made up his mind, that he much preferred her naked face rather than see her done up with makeup. The natural dips and contours of her face were what he found so stunning. He noted the small bags under her eyes drew his attention to the cute bridge of her nose. _ When the fuck have I ever noticed the bridge of a woman’s goddamn nose before. _

She eyed him as he studied her mouth and chin. “Do I have something on my face?”

Smacking his lips together, Negan dug himself into his chair and shot her a very serious look. “I was thinking you have a very beautiful chin.”

At first, her smile came slowly, her large honey eyes shone with warmth as her cheekbones slightly rose. Her generous lips softened at the corners, till they slowly parted, revealing neat white teeth. He noted the soft dimples that peeked from the corners of her inviting mouth. He was unsure if he liked the effect her looks were having on him.

Unknowingly batting her thick eyelashes at him she softly chuckled. “Thank you. It’s my fathers chin. He would’ve been flattered.”

Suddenly imagining a large man with her delicate features, Negan huffed with laugher. “Tell me, what was he like?”

Licking her bottom lip, she looked at him and warmly smiled and her eyes softened with happy memories. “He was strong, powerful, corrupt, loving, funny, handsome, you know the type.” 

“Ah, I see. He was like me.” 

She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. The room suddenly felt warmer and Ursula lowered her eyes. _ Damn he’s a good flirt. _

“He must've been very handsome,” he said with arrogant pride.

“Is that how you’re related to the blonde, threw your father,” he offhandedly remarked.

Her body stiffened when he brought up her sister and she tensely nodded her head. 

Sensing that she was putting up her walls again, he casually changed the subject. Negan didn’t give two shits about her sister anyway. He could never understand how someone would prefer a meek scared girl over a hellcat like her. 

Clearing his throat he quickly sat up. “Well shit, I wanted to first congratulate you on joining the highest rank of saviors. Where you’ll be station,” he paused, “not too many women make it that high in rank. The one’s that have made it, have balls the size of grapefruits." He said as he gestured with his hands. "Although I gotta wonder, some of their adam's apples are suspiciously fucking big."

“So, I want you to take a day or two, to fatten up. With your new job you can afford to eat some real fucking protein, get some carbs in you, shit, you can even have a beer on me. I want you and those other fuckers well rested and ready to go. Three days from now I’m taking all you new shits out on a trial run. I wanna see how well you fuckers handle in the real world.” 

He stood up, effectively ending their conversation. Ursula stood and quickly fixed her thick mass of hair. Comically looking from her face to her tits, his teeth gleamed as he smiled down at her. _ She may be a hellcat, but she definitely doesn't think like a man. Or she would be much more frightened of me, _ he wickedly thought. 

He outright began to stare down at her chest, how soft her skin looked, how slender and well shaped her collar bone was. When he zoned in on the rise and fall of her velvety skin, he felt himself begin to harden. _ Damn this girl's fucking me up. I wonder if her hair's as soft as it looks? _

Looking at her face Negan fixed his view on an eyelash that was out of place. When she lifted her warm honey eyes at him, he quietly studied them. For a long moment they silently stare at each other. 

Realizing he was making a stupid fucking face, Negan quickly turned away from her as he walked her to the exit. “I hope you like your new cloths. Unlike the others, I’m giving them to you as a gift.”

When they reached the door Negan placed his large hand on her upper back and gently pushed her out to the hall. “As a thank you, I've already arranged for us to have dinner tonight.” he quickly added.

Ursula’s back straightened and she forgot who she was talking to, “I didn’t agree to a goddamn dinner date!”

Turning her face to look at his expression, she quickly gathered that she better be damn grateful for his generosity. 

“I mean,” shooting him a weary smile, “I graciously accept.” 

Amused by her sudden change of attitude, he chuckled at her, “good girl.”


	5. Never Have I Fucking Ever

Pulling the large sleep shirt over her body, Ursula savored the feeling of being clean. Looking around the room she was in awe. The room wasn't particularly nice, in fact she was pretty sure it might have been a utility closet of some sort. But after staying in the main quarters with only a worn blanket for a wall, she was grateful to have any space for herself. 

The bed fit perfectly against the nook of the small room, widening near the door. _Funny,_ she thought, _this is probably the size of a prison cell and here I am grateful to be put inside._

Mark and Austin had begged her to come celebrate with them and everyone else who moved up in rank. Although tempting, she was still tired from her morning. It wasn’t that killing the rotters was all that hard, after a few hours the shock of fighting wears off. But being near Negan exhausted her.

Rolling onto the bed, she moaned with pleasure. _Amazing!_ Digging her feet into the mattress, her toes pointed as she stretched herself over its frame. _ I’m about to take the best nap of my life._

Two hours later, she was surprised when she heard a soft tap at her door. Her first assumption was that someone simply knocked on the wrong door. She couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to speak with her other than Mark or Austin, and she was positive they were out sport fucking. 

Negan quietly enter the room and swiftly closed the door behind him. Pushing herself off the bed, she fell hard to the floor in a feeble and embarrassing attempt to kneel as her mouth hung open in surprise. _ What the fuck is Negan doing here!_

He was hiding something behind his back and she didn’t trust the boyish smile he was giving her. 

“Bet you didn’t expect to see my pretty face, did you darlin’.” He laughed at her shocked face. He always got a kick out of her expressions. Slowly looking over her body, he was surprisingly pleased to see her wearing something so informal.

Her faded shirt was at least a 3x and hung low to her thighs. Oversized wool socks comically, and unevenly drooped at her feet, making her slender legs appear smaller than they actually were. 

When he noticed that she was wearing mens boxer briefs, he felt a touch of jealousy ignite inside him. “Who’s the fuck head you got those from?”

Her face went scarlet and she embarrassingly smiled down at her shorts, completely unaware of just how furious Negan was. “Oh, my sleeping shorts? They’re pretty comfortable, only cost a few points. Sanctuary hack,” she said with a shoulder shrug.

Feeling like a fucking idiot for getting mad over nothing, he smiled back at her. “You sure in the fuck wear them well.” Pulling the bottle from behind his back he happily perked up.

“Well I felt like a big ol’ fuckin’ asshole for standing you up for dinner. So I thought we could enjoy a nice nightcap instead.” Pulling the bottle from behind his back he happy handed her two tall shot glasses. 

“One for you, one for me. Seemed fitting, since everyone else is gettin’ fucked up downstairs.” 

Holding the glasses to her chest, Ursula thank God that she hadn’t taken her bra off yet. 

Seeing that there were no chairs, he kicked off his boots, loosened his belt and sat on her bed. Leaning against the opposite wall from her. He stretched out his legs and comfortably crossed his ankles, facing her.

“Nice little set up you got here.”

With slight agitation in her voice she replied, “Thanks, feel free and make yourself comfortable.” 

Pushing her own back against the opposite wall she sat with her legs criss-crossed. When she caught him looking at her legs she harshly threw her pillow over them.

Holding the bottle of amber liquid out, she began inspecting it as she swirled it around. 

“Nice huh? Got a whole case of this shit from Cornerstone. Those little pricks tried hiding them in the attic, can you fucking believe that shit, like we weren’t gonna check the goddamn attic,” he said as he poured them both a large shot. 

Casually handing her a glass, he shimmied into the wall and finally let his shoulders relax. 

“Fuck,” he said, as he let out a big sigh. Once he found a comfortable position, he raised his glass in the air and they silently cheers before shooting their drinks. 

Ursula wasn’t sure what type of liquor this was, but it went down somewhat smoothly. Once she was done coughing she nervously looked at Negan. 

Knowing that he was waiting for her to ask him about his day, she kept her mouth tightly shut and tried not to speak despite the growing awkward silence. After a minute of looking at his stupid fucking smile, she rolled her eyes and finally caved. 

“So, I gather you had a busy day then.”

Letting out an exaggerated huff he smiled broadly, “Well shit honey! I’m tickled you asked. I did have a hard day at work. Damn dead fuckers keep breaking my back fence too.” 

He poured them another shot and cheers’d to democracy.

Knowing she wasn’t saying much, Ursula felt like she was being rude. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to converse with him, she simply didn’t know what to say. Her mind kept going blank because he made her so nervous. 

“Let’s play a drinking game. It’s always so fucking boring around here.”

“What kind of drinking game,” she cautiously asked?

“Truth or dare,” he said, shooting her a seductive smile? 

Furring her eyebrows she smiled at him, “maybe not truth or day. How about never have I ever.”

Down for anything, he shrugged his shoulder, “sure why not. How the fuck do you play never have I ever? ”

Clearing her throat, she shimmied herself up the wall, sitting a little straighter. “One of us makes a statement, for example if I said never have I ever snuck out of the house, and you have to drink if you’ve done that.” 

Leaning against the wall, he smiled as he began to imagine her. “Yea. I bet you snuck out of the house, naughty girl.” 

“I said that was an example,” she chastised, still smiling. 

“And can we take sips instead of full shots. I wouldn’t wanna get alcohol poisoning around here.” 

“Fair enough,” he shrugged. “I’d like to add something. I’m gonna want an explanation for at least one of your answers. How about you tell the story behind 'em. What d’ya think? You game?” 

_Oh Ursula. What are you getting yourself into. _ “Okay. But you only get one of those.”

“Sure,” he said with a whistle. “I’ll go first. Never have I ever had a pillow fight with one of my sexy girlfriends?”

When she didn’t drink from her glass his hopeful expression comically fell flat. “Well damn. So much for adding that fantasy into my spank bank.” 

Starting to relax she laughed at him. “Never have I ever, shit my pants in public.” She quickly added, “as an adult!”

“Could you imagine how fucking embarrassing that’d be if I drank,” he said. She turned from him and he quickly took a sip from his shot glass. She couldn’t help but laugh at his guilty expression. 

He cleared his throat, “Never have I fucking ever, been unfaithful.”

He eyed her and proudly lifted his chin when she did not drink. "Loyalty, I like that shit."

“I think you might need to drink on that one. Don’t you have like seven wives?”

Lifting the shot glass to his mouth, “five, but I never cheat on ‘em.”

“Never have I ever, lied about something embarrassing.” She said. Her eyebrow raised when he took another sip from his glass. 

“Remember when I said I didn’t shit myself,” he struggled his shoulder, “lied.”

Now that he had a better grasp of the game, he decided to play it his way. “Never have I fucking ever roll played during sex.”

Her mouth opened then quickly closed with a smile. As she drank from her shot glass she wondered if her face was as red as it felt. 

“Never have I ever gotten shot,” she asked.

Her eyes widened when he took a sip. “Okay. I’ll bite. Where and when did you get shot?”

Reaching towards her he pulled up his pant leg and turned his foot at her. “See that. Fucker went straight through my calf. Dead pricks were running all over the goddamn place and some cunt tried to steal my truck. Ironically, he became a dead prick after the little bastard shot me.”

“Never have I fucking ever had a crush on a friends parent,” he laughed.

“Ooooh,” he teased as she took a sip. 

“What! You didn’t have the hots for any of your friends moms?” she shot back.

“Well hell,” he said, drinking from his glass.

“Never have I ever, publicly cried from a song.”

Negan proudly drank. “Never have I fuckin’ ever, fucked in a public place.”

“Hell yeah,” he shouted when they both drank!

Never have I ever flirted my way out of a speeding ticket, cut my own hair, been out of the country, been slapped across the face, gotten seasick, stolen from a restaurant, snuck into a movie…”

There game went on and on. The drunker they got, the more ridiculous their questions got. 

Never have I fucking ever, crop dusted a crowd, fainted, accidentally sent someone to the hospital, skinny dipped, peed in the shower, sunbathe nude, lied about myself to get laid, had sex at a drive in, been locked outside naked, worn cloths to hide a hickey, shared food with my dog …

Before she knew what was happening, they’d spent the better part of the night together laughing and exchanging stories on her bed. 

"Never have I fucking ever gone years without sex.”

Negan’s neck jerked when she shyly brought her drink up to her lips.  
“Reaaaaaally? How long’s it been?”

“Don't ask!” She was trying so hard to suppress her laughter. She knew where this was going and her embarrassment was making her panic sweat. 

“Ah! You said I get one explanation!” He said jumping, as he pointed at her with the excitement of a child. 

Caught in the moment she pushed his hand down to the bed. “Oh my God, No! Don’t ask me about this!” she whined. 

“Well darlin’, since you said please…” 

Putting his palm under his chin he leaned closer into her. “So tell me, what’s the longest you’ve gone without getting laid? And what’s the story behind it?”

Her dimples couldn’t have been deeper. The liquor combined with the subject matter was too much for her to act mature. She was practically wheezing with bubbly laughter. 

Shamefully looking down she nervously bit her lip. “Oh my God, five! Okay, five!”

“Five what? Months? What’s so bad about that,” he innocently asked. Looking at her squirm he wondered, _ what's so damn embarrassing? _

__

__

Mortified with the conversation, she grabbed her ratty pillow and pressed it to her face with utter embarrassment. 

When he finally understood his mouth actually hung open. “FIVE goddamn years,” he shouted! “You’re fucking lying! Five years!”

Screaming into her pillow, Ursula started to hysterically laugh. The alcohol had already begun to warm her belly and she and Negan were thoroughly drunk off their asses. 

“Oh God! Why did I tell you! Oh my God I hate myself,” she screamed into her pillow.

Negan’s entire body shook with laughter. Leaning against the wall he couldn’t contain his shock. “How the fuck have you gone five, mother fucking five, years without sex! Holy shit! What are you a fucking nun.”

“No,” she laughed. “Pour me another shot if you’re gonna make me say this.”

Knowing he was about to hear something good, he comfortably adjusted himself on the bed. “Spill it already?”

“Okay! Well first off, I’m not a total fucking loser, there’s a perfectly good explanation as to why it’s been so long.”

“Okay, sure. Let’s hear it. Goddamn the anticipations killing me. I got blue balls over here.”

“Well, I spent two and a half years nursing a bad breakup. Don’t make a face, this is the man who I thought I was gonna marry and start a family with. It took time,” she said hugging her pillow tighter.

“And then, by the time I got over it, all this zombie shit started happening and I sure as hell wasn’t gonna fuck Mark or Austin just because I was hard up. Those guys are like my brothers. I know girls say that all the time, but in this case there really are. It’d feel, incestuous.”

He was so innocently curious. He intently listened to her story, making sure not to miss anything. “So tell me about this long time boyfriend. What made you breakup?”

“Um, it was kind of like a Ross and Rachael type situation. We were on a break and he thought that meant he could fuck my sister.”

Negan’s eyes shot open. 

“THAT PRETTY FUCKER BACK AT HIDDENHILL! THE GUY MARRIED TO YOUR SISTER!”

She threw her ratty pillow at Negan’s face. “Careful, your eyes might pop out of your head if you open them any further.”

“Holy fuck! This is some juicy shit. So you’re telling me, that your sister, and pretty boy ex-longtime boyfriend got married.”

Taking a large breath she tilted her head, “a year and a half after we broke up. As in, a year and a half after cheating on me, he became my new brother.”

“Fuck,” he said followed by a long pause. “That tops any breakup story I’ve ever fuckin’ had. That’s some ice cold shit.”

“It usually does. Why do you keep calling him a pretty boy?” Smiling at him, she didn’t know why she found that so funny.

“Shit, I saw him. He looks like that goddamn blue eyed prince who fucks the fish with red hair.” 

“The Little Mermaid,” she shouted at him with laughter! 

She let out a huge sigh of relief. Even shit faced drunk, she knew that she’d just lifted a major weight off her shoulders. That was the most she’d ever talked about that horrible time in her life. She hadn't even told Negan the worst of it.

“So why look out for the ice queen,” he asked?

“I promise, she’s not a bitch, not to me anyways. I don’t know, one thing leads to another and sometimes these things just happen. And aside from that, she’s always gone out of her way to be kind to me. Even when that meant she’d get punished by her mother or made fun of by her friends. She’s been good to me.”

“Sorry, I didn't know you spoke fluent bullshit,” he flatly said.

“Okay, I guess it helps that I promised my dying father I would. I gave him my word. The man died peacefully knowing his daughter would be okay.”

“Well what the fuck are you? You’re his daughter too. Jesus! What are you a fuckin' Disney princess!”

“I owed it to him. My mother died giving birth to me, so I literally had nowhere to go. He could have lost his whole empire for bringing me into his home, and he did it anyways. It sounds worse than it really is. I swear I've had a good life.”

Leaning back into his chair, Negan intertwined his fingers together and carefully looked at her. “So it all leads back to the father huh?” After a quiet moment he added, “Damn, why do I always fall for the girls with daddy issues.”

For once, she was grateful for his humor, it took the sting out of her sad story. Once her laughter died down, it hit Ursula how truly tired she was. 

Covering her mouth, she yawned, “I think if you want me of any use to you tomorrow, I’d better get some sleep.”

Negan looked at his wrist -despite not wearing a watch- and nodded his head in agreement. Loudly slapping his hands on his thighs he shifted from the bed and slipped his feet into his boots. 

“This was fun. We’ll do it again sometime,” was all he said before swiftly leaving her room. 

Exhausted and still in the midst of being drunk, Ursula was glad that he hadn’t made things weird when he left. He made no attempt to kiss or touch her. She had been worrying all night about how their evening would end. She had so much to think about. She wanted to replay their conversation in her head so she’d remember it correctly tomorrow, but she was simply too tired. 

When she closed her eyes her hand touched something hard. Pulling the bottle of liquor from her bed she smiled to herself. _ Nice! I’ll have to save this for a shitty day. _


	6. Shut That Shit Down

The next few days were hell. She couldn’t tell if they were being hazed or if this was how hard life was going to be from now on. From sunup till sundown Negan and the saviors worked their new recruits to exhaustion. 

As harsh as the job was, the perks did seem to lighten the burden of being worked so hard. Not only was she near Mark and Austin, but they were all well fed, properly clothed and usually had free time at some point at the end of the day. 

To her great relief, she hadn’t seen much of Negan since their last odd encounter. When she did see him, he was so preoccupied with other more important things that he didn’t give her a second glance. Ursula knew she was feeling a false sense of security, but she let herself enjoy it while it lasted. So long as her family was safe and she knew Mark and Austin were out of immediate danger, she took it as a fair trade. 

Oddly enough, some of the best perks she’d gotten from her new position as a savior, were the new relationships she’d made. Ursula was glad for the few nice guys she’d made friends with, and to her surprise, she’d made quite a few female friends as well. Like her, they were use to being surrounded by men. Being amongst strong women who had thick enough skin to hang with the guys, made her days much easier. 

One of the livelier girls she’d befriended was Kate. She couldn’t have been more than 5’3 but her presence was largely felt and definitely heard. Her tiny frame, high cheek bones and attractive smile were deceiving, and usually gave strangers the wrong impression of her. She had strength as a gymnast with fighting skills to boot. Her crass vocabulary and quick-witted humor always put everybody in a better mood. Out of all the other women she’d met thus far, she had the strongest connection with Kate. 

On this morning they were scheduled to visit a neighboring community for collection. Mark being the boy scout that he was, had already dressed and was sitting at their usual table. By the time Ursula and Austin lazily made their way down to the cafeteria, most everyone had already eaten.

After grabbing herself two apples, she listened to the day’s instructions. Once Ursula saw Kate, she separated from the group and joined her. Separately, she loved the company of Austin and Kate, but she’d come to realize that she couldn’t stand being near the two of them when they were together. Their non-stop bickering and back and forth insults were too much for her. It was bad enough she was dealing with Negan’s odd looks, she just didn’t have the energy to referee when their fights got out of hand anymore. 

Kate gathered her chestnut hair and put it into a tight high ponytail. “Damnit! If I’d of known we were gonna be busting missions today, I wouldn’t have stayed up so late.”

Ursula smiled and gave her a knowing glace. 

Kate laughed, “No, I wasn’t doing anything bad. I was just with the guys all night watching them gamble.”

“Yikes. Did you win,” she asked?

“I only gamble with my life, never my money or points. Plus, I’m pretty sure half of those low life’s were che…”

Ursula turned to see Mark casually strolling up to them. 

“Hello ladies. Urs, Kate,” he said with a nod. “Are you two going to ride with us? I hear this place we're visiting is a good distance away. Nick said they’re gonna be pretty hostile too.”  
Mark turned, making casual eye contact with Kate. “Ride with us.”

“Okay,” Kate squeaked. Ursula bit her lip to keep from smiling. When Mark turned and walked back to the loading truck, Kate’s shoulders slumped, and she exhaled. 

“That was brutal.” Ursula laughed. 

Kate put her hands to her hot face. “Well unlike you, I’m not used to being around a Greek God, let alone him giving me the time of day.”

Ursula looked out at Mark and Austin and turned her head to the side. “Okay, you see Greek Gods. I see Mark and Austin; the guys that dressed like Bert and Ernie for Halloween.” Ursula lovingly smiled at them. “The only thing Greek about them is their preference in yogurt.” 

“Uh,” Kate said, as she raised her brows. “I said Mark was a Greek God. With his sexy Eric Bana lookin’ ass. Austin looks like…” Kate scrunched her face with repulsion. 

Ursula laughed. “You know, most people think he’s very attractive.”

“Yea, which explains the size of his ego,” Kate simply stated. 

“Oh boy,” Ursula laughed. “He’d love hearing that.”

Turning, Kate slung her arm over Ursula’s shoulder, and they began walking to the truck.  
“Mark is like, prince charming, tall, dark features, gorgeous steel blue eyes.” Kate turned to look at Austin unimpressed. “And he’s just like, the entitled, frat boy you screw in the bathroom on spring break.”

When they reached the other saviors, Ursula heard a loud boom behind them. Slamming the doors open, Negan began walking towards the trucks. Ursula’s eyes widened at the sight of him. His thick peppered facial hair was neatly groomed. His hair was smoothly slicked back, giving her the best view of his face she’d had thus far. She gulped at the nakedness of it. 

Like a God, people kneeled before him as he confidently strode to them. The sounds of his thick black leather jacket and boots, reverberated off of every surface. She wasn’t sure if she was imagining it or not, but it was as if the ground boomed with every step he took. Reaching from behind, Negan theatrically whipped out Lucille. The fresh barbed wire wrapped around the barrel end of his bat, sent actual shivers down her body. 

“Oh fuck me. He means business,” she heard Kate say from behind her. 

“High alert. Be heads up guys,” Austin said, in a serious tone. 

Ursula nervously bit her lip. 

Negan came to a halt and the crowed kneeled. He stare down and at her, for what felt like minutes. Ursula felt as if she was being physically crushed under his gaze.

“Well good morning everybody,” he said in a cheerful tone. He grinned when Ursula flinched at the sound of his voice. “Alright, alright, enough with the dick sucking. You can all get up.”

“Do we have a fuckin’ day ahead of us. I expect you all to bring your A game today. We’re going to be traveling West, to a little slice of heaven called Short Creek. I want all your guards up. All you vets out there, make sure these new guys know the rules. This community has been a pain in my ass. And I don’t anticipate they’re going to welcome Ol' Negan here, with open arms. Our mission today, is collection, more specifically weapons. I want this to go as smooth as my freshly shaven balls. Do I make myself clear? You don’t make a goddamn move unless you get the okay from me; keep formation, anticipate an ambush. Their leader needs to be reminded of who he's fucking dealing with. Now let’s shut that shit down. Understand. If all goes well, tonight we’ll all be warm in bed, shitfaced, going to sleep with full bellies.”

After dismissing everyone, Negan abruptly turned to her small group, his eyes immediately found hers. “You’ll be riding with me,” he said matter-of-factly. 

Surprising even herself, Ursula calmly nodded and turned to retrieve her knife from Kate. When their eyes met, Kate attempted to give her an encouraging smile. Ursula’s eyes widened and she swallowed hard.


	7. Best Fucking Friends

The trek was long and unforgiving. Driving over dangerously sketchy overpasses was the least of her worries. Sounds and sights of the undead kept everyone on high alert. Negan and his driver rode shotgun while she was stuffed in the back seat with two other high-ranking confidants. Looking around the bouncing truck, she seriously worried why Negan had her ride with them. Her wandering thoughts concerned her.

Staring out the window, Ursula unexpectedly got the feeling she was being watched. Hairs on the back of her neck lifted as she glanced to the saviors beside her. Her mouth gently parted in horror when she realized Negan might be watching her from the side-view mirror.

Trying to act unaffected, she forced herself to relax.

_ This is so stupid, _ she thought. _ His mirror probably isn’t in the correct position. _

Satisfied with her logic, Ursula inhaled, building the courage to take a glance. With dismay, she swiftly shifted her eyes to the large, rectangular, side-view mirror. Her back muscles tightened when she saw Negan, smirking back at her.

Carefully studying her ever changing expression, his dimple deepened as he shot her a one-sided, cocky smile. Ursula closed her mouth -which had dropped in shock at some point during their exchange- and quickly turned from the window. Feeling his gaze fixed on her, she was too alarmed to look back.

As time passed, she occasionally felt his eyes on her. When Negan let out a low, amused chuckle, she couldn’t be sure, but she thought she heard him softly mutter “chicken” under his breath. 

_You got that fucking right, _ she thought.

For the rest of the ride, she didn’t glance his way once. By the time they reached their destination, deep into the forest, her neck hurt from how stiff she’d been sitting the last two hours. 

Coming to a complete stop, Negan stepped out of the truck and swiftly disappeared amongst the sea of saviors. Ursula hastily made a beeline for the jeep her friends were riding in. 

Kate hastily pulled her to the side.

“Oh Thank Jesus! That was painful,” she irately sputtered. 

“What happened?” She asked, eager to find out how Kate faired on the hours long ride. Before she could respond, they were interrupted by one of Negan’s saviors, who stopped directly in between them, aggressively cutting Kate off. 

“Negan wants to speak with you,” he directed solemnly.

Kate and Ursula glanced at one another with unsure expressions, before she was led away. Her mind raced as she passed the small fleet of gawking saviors. Negan was peacefully seated alone on the ground, his shoulder sluggishly propped against a tree, one knee semi-drawn up. His finger was affectionately tapping lucille’s sharp barbs. Smiling, he studied her in silence. 

Her large eyes did nothing to hide her apprehension. Without realizing, Ursula’s chest began to rapidly rise and fall. He didn’t look like the man who playfully teased her a few days earlier. She wasn’t sure what unnerved her more, this cleaned up version of Negan, or the intense calmness of his demeanor. He looked as charming as the devil himself.

Freezing in her tracks, her body jerked, prompting one of the saviors to propel her forward with a light shove that sent her stumbling into an embarrassingly sloppy kneel. 

Negan pat the ground next to him. “I enjoy your company.”

Slowly walking towards him, Ursula gave a pleading look to the saviors behind her, who’d already turned and began distancing themselves, giving them more privacy. 

Reluctant to sit near him, she instead sat on the broken log just out of his reach. It unnerved her when he didn’t immediately start talking like he usually did. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Ursula tried to look casual. She wasn’t usually so distressed by silence, but the deafening quietness between them was much too intimate. 

Unwilling to meet his eye, she surveyed the forest around them. Her neck jerked when she noticed the spread of food laid out for them. Bread, dried cheese, a small jar of pickled olives and a hunk of dry salami, had been carefully arranged across a bandana near his hip. Giving her a charming half smile, he gestured for her to start eating. Shooting him a skeptical look, she reached for the chunk of bread before hesitating. 

With enough built up courage -and hunger- Ursula met his eyes. To her surprise, she found his playful expression reassuring.

“I’m afraid to ask what this will cost me?” she asked in a level voice.

Negan leered, putting his hands up in surrender. “This time, only your company, honest.” he added with a playful wink. 

Choosing to trust him, or rather, letting her hunger take over, Ursula relaxed her shoulders and reached for the food. The unexpected softness of the bread had been so satisfying she had to stifle a moan. One bite led to another and before she knew it, she’d eaten most of the food herself as Negan sat in silence toying with an apple. 

Once finished -which didn’t take long- she awkwardly sat back. Ursula knew she should say something, anything, talk to him. But he was so intimidating. After a few quiet moments, she began to feel embarrassed for eating most his food without speaking with him.

“So, how are you,” she asked awkwardly? It was the only thing she could think to ask. 

Negan’s head turned to the side. “Goddamn, I don’t think anyone’s asked me how I’ve been in fucking weeks.” Sending her a gleefully wicked smile, he comfortably shimmied himself deeper into the tree. “I’m fucking fantastic. Thank you for asking.” Giving her a look of cool confidence, he finally bit into his apple. “You know, I happen to be a very good judge of character. It’s a special talent of mine.” Lifting his chin, he took another bite. 

“You and me, I think there might be something special there. I don’t know what it is about you, but I get the feeling you were born with a set of 8-balls made of steel. And I like that. Hell, the way you battle. I’m gonna need you out there working closely with my big dogs. And let’s be honest,” he said as he mockingly thumbing at the others, “everyone else around here is boring as shit. So, let’s get to know each other a little better.” He added with a smile, “as friends.”

With a quickness, she shot him an unconvinced look. Negan sat up straighter. “What,” he innocently teased?

She genuinely scoffed with skepticism. “You want to be my friend? You have friends?” 

Negan let out a roaring laugh, causing a small handful of saviors to protectively turn in their direction. 

Ursula’s hands flew to her mouth, “Oh! I didn’t! I don’t think you don’t have friends!” She was horrified. “I just meant; I don’t see you cracking joking with many people.”

“Well,” he said with merriment, “since you think I’m such a fucking loser that don’t have a single friend around here; let’s take this time and become friendly.” 

Alarm bells went off inside Ursula’s head as she quickly debated her options. _ I can distance myself from him, I should stay defensive. I could take him up on his offer, but he’d see right through any bullshit I give him. I’d have to be honest with him, that’s risky. Or I could fake it and stroke his ego. I hate doing that shit.” _ After a brief pause, she straightened.

“Not that I’m disagreeing with you,” she carefully told him. “But can I ask why you want to be my friend?” She said with emphasis. 

With lighting speed Negan answered. “I like how you killed that dead son of a bitch. It shows creativity. It also showed form and technique.” He sat up a bit straighter. “You just don’t see many people go the extra mile anymore, you know.”

She eyed him for moment. “I’m impressed.” For the first time since sitting with him, Ursula slightly relaxed. “Most people would have been impressed because I can fight and I’m a woman.”

Negan proudly puffed out his chest. “Well I do not discriminate.” He forcefully enunciated. “An ass kicker is an ass kicker, am I right.”

“So,” Negan eagerly said, causing Ursula to flinch. “Tell me something about yourself I don’t already know.”

Looking around the forest, she tried to think of the most trivial thing she could disclose. 

Negan gave her an amused look, “pick a topic.”

Trying to think of something neutral, she answered more enthusiastically than she meant to. “Presidents.” Furiously blushing to herself, she sent him an embarrassed smile. 

“Perfect!” Negan said, clapping his hands. “Quick! Fuck, marry, kill. Clinton, Kennedy, Bush.”

“George or W.” she questioned. That was not what she was expecting him to say.

“Let’s say ‘ol Jr.”

“Well I know I’m not fucking Bush,” she said flatly. “I guess I’d kill Bush, fuck Kennedy and marry Clinton.”

“Hm,” he said with surprise. “Based on his reputation, I would think most people would have chosen to fuck Clinton.”

Ursula’s words were out before she could think. “He seems like an interesting guy. I'd keep him around for laughs. And fucks,” she said to herself.

The wicked look in Negan’s eyes immediately set off alarm bells in her head and her smile promptly dropped. “That’s an interesting outlook on marriage,” Negan hummed. 

_ He’s talking about you!_ She frantically thought. _ Fuck! _ If in that moment, Ursula could have slapped her hand to her head without Negan seeing, she would have. 

Hopeful to steer the conversation in another direction, she quickly spoke, “So if you’re fucking Clinton, I’m assuming you’d marry Kennedy?”

“Well see, I’m classy that way,” he said lightheartedly. 

Unwilling to let Negan steer the conversation, she spoke before he could ask her anything else. “Since were trying to be friends, can I ask you something?” 

Negan leaned back, impressed. “Let’s see, ask me something.”

Looking at his face, her eyebrows drew together. “What did you want to be when you were a little boy?”

Negan’s eyebrows shot up with mild surprise, he quickly smiled with remembrance. “Shit, I think I wanted to be in the MLB.”

“Oh! You were an athletic kid.” Her eyes darted to Lucille and she snorted. “I can see that now. Were you any good?”

Ursula couldn’t help but warmly smile at the idea of little boy Negan wearing a little league outfit. 

“Damn straight I was,” he playfully boasted. “What made you think to ask that?”

“People’s childhood dreams say a lot about a person,” she said matter of factly.

“Well now, I’ve obviously gotta ask what you wanted to be,” he said with genuine intrigue.

Ursula squirmed not wanting to confess. _Well, I guess this is better than him staring at me in silence, _ she thought.

“So,” Negan said eagerly, completely ignoring Ursula’s discomfort. “Spill it.”

Rolling her eyes, “I wanted to work for the FBI,” she confessed, turning beet red. 

She could see that Negan was imagining her as a child. He nodded his head and slowly drawled. “Really, the FBI. I can see it. Agent Starling.”

She laughed out loud and the sight of her full smile caught him off guard. Ursula began unknowingly squeezing her arm for comfort.

“That’s actually where I got the idea from,” she said, smiling to herself. “I remember Carlos taking me to see Silence of the Lambs in theaters.” When she saw his confusion, she elaborated. “One of my father’s bouncers.”

“Oh! Of course,” he said smoothly. “What a life, growing up around all those men. What was that like, growing up around all that?”

“Fair, I guess. I had a lot of freedom, my sister wasn't so lucky. It’s kind of cool that I don’t really have a background of my own. I was raised around many different cultures.”

Attentively listening, Negan questioned, “tell me more about that, the families and how you grew up.”

Her guard began to drop, he noted. Ursula tried not to smile as she thought of her childhood memories, but she beamed. Color filled her checks, her enticing mouth parted, giving a glimpse of perfect white teeth. His eyes quickly darted to the pair of small dimples that peeked from the corners of her full mouth. 

“Well there were many, many families I alternated between. The Attwal’s, Sevilla’s, Cornanado’s, Castillio’s, the Patel’s,” she smiled. “There’s too many I could name. I feel like I have many brothers and sisters. Punjabi, Italian, Nicaraguan, you name it. You should have seen it. I got all the best foods,” she laughed. “My father dealt with ponzi schemes and bookies, so, luckily it was never a race or gang thing.” She said, shrugging her shoulder.

Looking at each other, they smiled, both in deep thought. “I think,” she said with an indignant pause, “what I miss most are the spicy pumpkin empanadas. It doesn’t sound like much, but I knew someone that made them fresh; hands down it was the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” 

Negan let out a flawless whistle. “You know what I’d kill for? A slice of warm cherry pie, with a side of strong coffee,” he added with longing. “Man, that would hit the fucking spot!”

He leaned in much too close and sent her a smile that made her chest tighten. “Most people wouldn’t guess this, but I have a sweet tooth you would not fucking believe.”

“Sweet or savory,” she asked, relieved at his good-humored confession.

“Both. But I'm a goddamn sucker for anything sweet.”

They leaned back with ease. After a moment, her bravery got the better of her. “You know, you’re a very pleasant person to talk to, when you’re not being completely terrifying,” she added.

He grinned. “Well see, I’m naturally a conversationalist. Becoming a cold hearted, handsome mother fucker wasn’t really what I planned to do with my life, but sometimes life throws shit at you, and, you gotta get to shoveling.” Happily extending his arms he added, “and well, here I am.” 

“Since you bring it up, what is your motivation for all of this,” she asked; gesturing to the saviors across the embankment.

“What’s there to say? A leader was needed, and I stepped up to the plate. That there,” he said, nodding to his saviors. “is dangerous. What I’m doing is saving people. I admit my methods may be controversial, but my people have what they need. And I’m able to do it while keeping some very bad mother fuckers off the streets and in check. People only like to see the ugly side of things. I’m not an evil bastard, and when I am, I’m usually just returning the favor.”

He paused, waiting for a reaction. Head tilted, her large eyes narrowed at him, as she internally debated his truths. He gave her a quizzical look before opening his mouth. She shushed him. “Hang on, I’m still trying to decide if you’re a psychopath or not”

He burst out laughing. “See, I can tell by your sarcastic undertones, rude comments and sheer lack of dread, that we will be good friends.”

“B.F.F.’s huh,” she said sarcastically. 

“Damn right,” he repeated with a playful nod. “Best fucking friends.”

After their laughter died down, he could see that she hadn’t been convinced. He got serious. 

“The way I see it, man is the only living creature who cuts trees, makes paper and writes save the fucking trees on it. These people need goddamn structure, they need to be told what the fuck to do, they need someone to rule with an iron fucking fist. Fortunately for them, I am that leader. I keep those fuckers fed, warm, safe and uneaten, All I ask from them is their complete and total fucking compliance, anything less, simply doesn’t work for me.” 

The intense look in his eyes frightened her. They both knew it. And yet, she still pulled her shoulders up, looked him in the eyes and frighteningly asked. “Is that what you want? To be the supreme ruler of all of this.” She didn’t believe his motivation was to save people at all. He wanted to rule. And she wanted him to admit that. 

Negan’s smile deepened, he leaned back on the tree trunk. “Do you really want to know what I want?” he asked with a raised brown.

Ursula eyes widened in surprise and she rapidly looked away. Trying to stop smiling to herself, she could feel the intense heat on her face. _No, I don’t think I do, _ she thought. 

Lifting his back from the tree, he began to lean closer to her. “I’m fairly certain you …”

Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the sounds of Stefano -one of his highest ranked saviors- who was running towards them. “I have something to report,” he said out of breath, loudly. 

Negan looked at him with fury. “I’m sorry,” he said, dripping with anger. “Did the middle of my fucking sentence interrupt the beginning of yours?”

Stefano’s eyes widened with horror and he dropped to one knee in silence. Negan look at him with contempt before turning to Ursula, with a pleasant smile. Jokingly looking at his naked wrist, he playfully added, “looks like it’s almost time to fuck shit up.” 

As Negan reluctantly stood, he extended his hand to her, helping her up. She didn’t realize the significance of his touch, until he wouldn't immediately release his grip. Her face blushed even harder when she pulled her hand from his harder than she meant to. Negan smiled smoothly and let out a long-satisfied whistle. They both knew he’d flustered her. “You may join your "other" friends,” he said, with humor in his voice. “Expect that we’ll be doing this again.” And with that, she was dismissed. Ursula turned and did the walk of shame back to her group.


	8. We Are Negan

Although thankful to be back with her friends, Ursula almost wished she was back in Negan’s truck. Mark and Austin tensely shifted in their seats, tightly gripping their small pistols. Making no effort to hide her nervousness, Kate’s heel silently tapped on the floor of the truck. The atmosphere was so tense, Ursula found herself thankful when the car came to a jerking stop. 

Joined by several other newer saviors, they’d been stationed at the gated entrance of Short Creek. 

“I guess we just make sure no one leaves,” Austin said, lacking confidence in his voice. Seeing her worry, Mark turned to Kate. “We’ll be okay, don’t worry,” he reassured her. 

Three Humvee's blocked the large swinging doors. Ursula, Marc, Austin and Kate stood atop the cars. Each of them had been armed with AR-15’s.

“I don’t care what you say, this is bad ass,” Austin joked. Aiming his gun at the ground, he teased, “say hello to my lil friend.”

“Will you knock that shit off,” Mark barked. “I’m sure the last thing Negan wanted was to arm people he barley knows. I get the feeling he’s testing us. That, or he’s expecting some serious stuff to kick off.”

Kate lowered her gun with concern, “you think he’s scared?”

“I’m not sure,” Mark said with unease. “I just feel like somethings off right now.”

“He wasn’t acting aggressive,” Ursula said without looking at them. Like always, she stayed watchful, unlike the others, she never let her guard down. Standing alert, she watched the crowd of saviors walk towards the community. “Where’s Negan,” she questioned absentmindedly? “I don't see him? Do you guys see him?”

All at once the saviors ascended upon the cagey mass of people. The four of them flinched in shock as they watched Negan’s saviors violently herd everyone into a small ring. 

“What the fuck are they doing,” Kate said breathlessly. “Those people aren’t fighting back. Look they’re hitting them!”

The grunts and screams of the citizens caused them to lower their guns in shock. Forcefully shoving people to their knees, saviors viciously bellowed, “shut the fuck up! Get on your fucking knees! We are Negan. We are Negan.” 

When the scuffle finally died down, it became eerily quiet. Being the peacock that he was, Negan smugly strode to the crowd with bravado. For several tense minutes they watched as Negan merrily scolded the men and women of Short Creek. Although the whole community was kneeling, he began directing his attention to the smaller group of people at his feet. “I think big boy’s the leader,” Austin remarked with a worried voice. “They keep looking to him.”

“I can’t see,” Kate and Ursula said in unison as they attempted to stand on their tip toes while keeping their balance atop the cars.  
“He doesn’t look very happy,” Mark replied. 

The four of them recoiled in unison as Negan’s voice unexpectedly boomed. They were far enough to make out small figures, but close enough to hear when Negan used his powerful voice. 

“Did I fucking stutter.”  
“Have I not made myself clear.”  
“Rules are what make it all work.”  
“You will do exactly as you are asked.”

Every word Negan spoke dripped with ferociousness. The large figure quietly spoke. Unable to make out his words; they got the gist when Negan’s loud bellows turned into quite wrath. Without warning, Negan smashed lucille’s barbs into the man next to him. 

Kate and Ursula weren’t tall enough to see the true carnage that resulted, the boys weren’t so lucky. To their horror, Negan began sprinkling the small group of people with the matter left on his bat. His haunting laugh chilled Ursula to her core. 

Unable to make out his words, they found themselves huddling closer together as they watched Negan wickedly taunt the helpless group.

“Jesus! He’s toying with them,” Kate said in disgusted disbelief. 

“I think he’s…” Mark exclaimed in horror, “choosing who to kill next.”

Negan began enthusiastically swinging his bat with laughter. Without warning, he swiftly brought lucille down on another community member's skull. The loud thud was followed by screams and sobs from the group. 

“Holy fuck! He’s still...moving,” Austin whispered. 

Watching in absolute horror, the small figure weakly lifted themselves from the dusty ground. Negan’s laugh echoed through-out the community. Collectively moving their guns to the side, they watched in disbelief.

“Jesus,” Kate murmured. Mark gently put his hand on her shoulder. Austin’s brows drew together. 

Negan mercilessly swung his bat high into the air and brought it down with the full force of his body. Ursula flinched with every blow. The men watched as Negan continued to smash the person’s head in. Negan kept swinging, until he had no more head to swing into. 

Negan stood, covered in splattered matter and blood. Even from a distance, she could see he was exhilarated. Her face showed every bit of terror she was feeling.

_“What did we learn? _she asked herself. 

Negan slung lucille across his shoulders, to her horror, he began to sing.

Feeling nauseous, Ursula bit her lip till she almost drew blood. Her stomach dropped knowing Negan had access to her sister.


	9. A Beer'll Fix That

After returning and unloading all their collected goods, Austin, Mark, Ursula and Kate sat soberly together on the main floor of the sanctuary. Everyone around them continued with their day as usual. 

Kate let out a dejected sign. “Guys I hate to be the barer of bad news, but we can’t sit here like this, smile or something.”

“Well what the fuck do you want us to do,” Austin irately spat, “sing?”

Just as quick Kate shot back. “Look around. Do you see anyone else looking sad? We just brought back a shit ton of stuff. We’re supposed to be happy.” With an angry pause she added, “dick.”

Mark and Ursula laughed at her. Kate smiled first but waited for Austin to smirk before she confidently lifted her chin to him.

“Sorry,” he begrudgingly said. She rolled her eyes. 

Above them, Negan strode in and arrogantly straddled the second story rail. The room kneeled in his presences. “Your saviors and I have gone to hell and come back to tell the tale.” Giving a smooth half smile, “and boy did we bring back some good shit. I’m sure you’re asking yourself, what does this mean for me? Well, if you work hard and follow the fucking rules, some of this shit will be yours.” He paused and the crowd around them began to cheer. “We are Negan! We are Negan!”

“Shit,” he said, with a bashful smile, “since I am in such a goddamn good mood, everyone gets two free drinks. No points needed.” The crowd whooped and applauded. He gleefully added, “that includes alcoholic beverages folks.” 

Austin sharply nudged Ursula in the shoulder and she began chanting with them. “We are Negan! We are Negan!”

Happily clapping his hands together, he dismissed everyone. Ursula’s eyes watched him for a long moment. “I think I need some air,” she slurred, and with a quick wave of her hand, she swiftly turned for the exit. Mark’s brows furrowed and he followed her with concern. 

Kate and Austin awkwardly stood together. To her enormous relief, Jet, another high-ranking savior joined them. 

“Babe let’s go collect those free drinks,” he teased.

“Good idea,” she said, happily grabbing his extended arm. 

Jet nodded at Austin. “Sup,” he said before quickly turning his attention back to Kate. “You’ve been so busy this week I’ve hardly gotten any time with you. And I have to leave tomorrow for Hidden Hill,” he told her.

“How about you surprise me with a drink, and I’ll get the others and see who’s down for some poker,” she said with a dazzling smile. Jet nodded and walked away. 

Austin eyed him with a cocky smile. “Really, Jet,” he said with condescension. 

Kate’s mouth dropped open. “Are you kidding me. Says the guy who’s probably ran through half the community.” Kate turned to him with an aggravated look, “Yesterday I literally watched you string along like, four different women.”

Austin shrugged, “I don’t trust him.”

“Neither do I, but a free drink’s a free drink,” she said, getting visibly annoyed. 

“Why am I not surprised to hear that coming from you,” he said without thought.

Kate turned to him, for a moment she thought about not giving him the satisfaction. “You know, I love your friends. But when I found out I needed to hang around you, to be near them, I almost walked away from the whole thing. Why are you always such an asshole?”

“You can’t reject a group of people you were never invited to hang out with,” he shot back without much thought. 

Kate’s face filled with color. Dropping her gaze, she turned from him and tried her best to hide her eyes. When she didn’t return the jab, he casually looked her way. Seeing Kate on the brink of tears felt like a punch to his stomach. “Shit,” he said with self-annoyed remorse.

Jet arrived back with two shots. Happily handing her the larger of the two, Kate threw back her head and smoothly emptied it. Austin watched with annoyance. Completely ignoring him, she turned to Jet. “Let’s go,” she said, voice still shaky with emotion. 

Austin watched as the two of them walked away. Running his hands roughly threw his hair, he eyed the room. Quickly counting three women who’d already willingly offered themselves to him, he looked back at Kate and Jet leaving in the direction of her room. Debating whether he wanted to fight or fuck, he instead chose to get shit faced at the bar.

Hours later, Ursula lay in bed listening to the rain. Unlike a clean rain, this just made everything smell wet and feel humid. Thinking of Paris and Seth, she anxiously sighed. Austin walked into her room as casually as if it was his own and threw himself over her bed. 

“What’s up,” she said, glad to see her friend. 

“I’m blue,” he simply said. Without looking at him, she began lazily stroking his hair. They lay in silence and she wondered if she was petting him for his sake, or hers. “I need a cat,” she said, playfully toying with his hair. “And you need a hair-cut.”

“I don’t like Kate,” he randomly admitted. 

“Wow, okay. That was the last thing I thought you were going to say. Why don’t you like her,” she genuinely wondered?

“She’s too mouthy.”

Ursula stopped scratching his hair. _ He’s drunk, _ she thought. “Austin, you’re the biggest shit talker I’ve ever met. Are you sure that’s why you don’t like her? Are you sure it’s not because she doesn’t need your protection the way other women do?” 

“No,” he said flatly. “That’s not it. You don’t need my protection, and I like you just fine. I think it’s her face. I don’t like her cheekbones, they’re too big. And I don’t like how the corners of her mouth always point a little upwards. It makes her look like she’s smiling all the time.” 

“I think it’s cute. Like she’s got a little secret,” she said, continuing to play with his hair. 

“It’s patronizing.” He said firmly.

After a few quiet moments, she felt his body tense. Quickly rising, he failed at acting casual. “I think she took that wanker Jet back to her room. He’s such a cheese dick. I don’t give a shit. I’m just being bored and noisy.” 

“What the hell is a cheese dick,” she laughed. 

“Well,” he said drunkenly, “if your dick was made of cheese, wouldn’t you be mad.”

Ursula tried to hide her smile. In her whole history of knowing Austin, he’d never given any woman other than herself, the thought that he was putting into Kate. She warmed at the thought of Austin maybe having a crush. Unfortunately, she knew for a fact that Kate loathed him with every fiber of her being. 

“If it makes you feel any better, she only drinks with Jet because he’s funny and gives her free drinks. He think's if she's drunk enough she'll sleep with him. No, if she was going to have sex, it’d probably be with Rick, or Kevin, maybe one of her other guy friends. Not Jet.”

Unsurprisingly, that bit of new information did not make him feel better. “Maybe you should be a little nicer to her. She’s actually really fun to hang out with if you’d stop being such a dick to her.”

“She started it,” he droned.

“Yes, and you’ve made sure to finish it,” she quickly countered. “Just be a little nicer. I’m sure you can swallow some of that pride of yours, you have enough for three people’s worth.”

Audibly groaning, he huffed. She gave his head a good scratch and pushed his body away from her. Lazily standing, he staggered to the door. “Fuck it, I don’t need to wear ‘em,” he said, slinging his tied shoes over his shoulder. Without turning, he wished her good night and loudly slammed the door. 

Shaking her head, she plopped back over her pillow and continued thinking about her plan of action.


	10. Grilled like a Fucking Cheese Sandwich

Three men held Mark’s large arms behind his back. They looked scared. It was common knowledge how big of a threat Mark could be. Years of boxing and wrestling had come in handy. He could often times be found teaching others how to protect themselves from biters. Most people didn’t even know that he’d gotten his college scholarships from competitive boxing.

Luckily for them, Mark was a compassionate and patient man. When one of them squeezed his arm harder than he appreciated, he turned and softly spoke. “You pull any harder, you’ll regret it.”

Eventually, they reached their destination and delivered him to Negan in a large empty garage. He was tranquilly attempting to restore an old jeep. Kneeling before him, Negan gave a short whistle. After dismissing the others, he instructed Mark to kneel near his tools.  
For a few minutes, that’s all Negan had him do. 

“Mark, I know you’re a good guy, so I’m gonna do you a solid and cut through the bullshit. I want to know her backstory. I want you to spill your fucking guts like your life depends on it.” He paused for a moment before roaring with laughter. “Oh shit! I guess it does!”

A glimmer of anger flashed across Mark’s eyes. 

“Watch how the fuck you look at me,” he said menacingly. Staring up at Mark, Negan calmly returned to his humorous mood. “It’s a joke not a dick, don’t take it so hard Mark. As it so happens, you’ve been a very good asset. I’ve watched and seen you demonstrate your worth. So, I know you won’t give me any problems. You’re gonna tell me what I want to hear. If you feel the need to question me, you will die. If you lie to me, your friends will die. It’s a good process, pretty effective.” Smiling at him, he added, “It’s got a five-star rating. So, let’s hear it Mark.”

Mark’s face gave nothing away. Looking forward, his nostrils slightly flared before he solemnly looked at Negan.

“That’s a good fucking choice Mark,” he bellowed. 

Pleased with himself, Negan casually lifted himself from the floor. “Okay,” he said enthusiastically reaching into the hood of the car. Shooting Mark a shit eating grin, he began. 

“Tell me about her sister. What’s their relationship like? What’s the deal with all that shit?”

Mark carefully struggled to find the limited amount of words he’d need to explain. “Their sisters, very close.” His chest tightened. They both knew, in that moment, that Negan was going to get exactly what he wanted. Mark self-annoyingly clenched his jaw. 

Somberly, he spoke. “It’s not what people think, that Ursula’s getting bullied by an evil sister. Ursula protects her sister, because she loves her. From what I know, Paris got the brunt of their mother’s violence. Always on her case, abusive in almost every way. We’re all pretty sure that’s why she married so quickly. Paris couldn’t get away from her parents fast enough. 

With hesitation, he added. “For Ursula, it was different. I mean, she got the verbal and physical abuse alright. Which explains why she won’t ever see the good in herself. She was mostly neglected. It’s not daddy issues.” Stopping, he didn’t want to continue. “Her family abandoned her. Not once, or twice, but several times and often. Paris always made them bring her back. Without Paris, Ursula would have been given away a long time ago.”

“Goddamn,” Negan said as he lowered his tool. After a moment he added, “so how did she end up as your fucking side kick?”

“I don’t know. We met at some fraternity function. She was with Seth at the time and we knew him threw that.”

“And what of him,” Negan asked, losing patience. 

“Well, he’s a dick.” Mark paused, letting out a sigh. If he wanted this to be over, he needed to be blunt. “Look, she went from one extremely abusive relationship to another. From her mom to him. He wanted her as a trophy wife.”

“He’s like that with the sister,” Negan asked, fully invested in the story. 

“Actually, no. Somehow, they work. He’s bearable now.” Shrugging his shoulders, he added, “turns out he did love her.”

“It doesn’t make sense. Why would both sisters even give this guy a chance,” he asked with bewilderment? 

“You’d get it if you met their mother. Ursula grew up unsupervised, but Paris was under their Mother’s skirt. I don’t think the woman was even mentally stable. Paris isn’t just timid and shy, she’s weak. Seth can be a dictator if he’s left unchecked. Ursula checked him,” he said with a shrug, “Paris doesn’t. It works for them.”

After a moment of reflection, Mark added, “it’s not just one sided. If Paris had to choose between Ursula and anyone else, she’d choose her sister.”

A long silence followed as Negan took in this new information. Calling for the guards, he waved Mark out before asking, “anything else I should know.”

With a stone expression, Mark added, “I wouldn’t try and use her sister against her. To call her protective would be a vast understatement.”


	11. A Damn Good Read

“I come bearing gifts.” Kate said, warmly hugging Ursula from behind. 

Slapping her chest with a thick worn paperback, Kate smiled at her friend. 

“I know you’ve been dying to read something new; and when I tell you, this is a good read. I mean,” she laughed, giving her friend a knowing look; “This is a good read. You’ll thank me later.”

“That’s a very um, graphic, cover,” Ursula said, unsuccessfully trying to hide the paperback under her belongings. “It could use a book skin!”

“You get ten pages in and I doubt you’ll be doing that. C’mon, looking is part of the fun. Plus, the story is really good. I’m telling you, the only reason I’m even sharing, is because they’ve just raided a library and I got myself a few new ones, so I’ve got plenty to read.”

Before she could continue, Kate was interrupted by a short fat man. Being that he was one of Negan’s top men, they stopped speaking and looked at each other with concern. With a nod to Kate, he turned to Ursula and spoke with authority. 

“I’m to inform you that at some point in the day, Negan will be seeing you. You’re scheduled for a meeting with him. He’ll fit you in when he can.” After a long confusing pause from Ursula, he added, “So, I’m telling you, be ready.” He said with a shrug after awkwardly turning from them. 

Ursula let out a long-winded sigh.

“What’s it this time,” Kate asked?

“I don’t know. It’s always something with that man. Oh hey!” She said, waving back at Mark.

Kate watched Mark as he heaved a large sandbag over his shoulder. “I know Negan’s trying to be a dick by having your guys do the shitty jobs. But I don’t I hate it,” she said, appreciating Mark’s strong physique. 

As they laughed, Austin stood from behind Mark. Kate’s smile dropped. Mirroring each other, they exchanged a look of surprised alarm. Abruptly backing from Ursula, Kate turned and looked to the ground. 

“What? What is it,” Ursula asked with concern? She’d never seen such a strange look on her friend’s face. 

“Oh. Shit.” She said dryly. “I just remembered; I was supposed to see Coleen. I don’t know, something about a new area to swoop. You know she always has it out for me. I just gotta, um go. I’ll catch you later.” Abruptly turning, she hastily walked back to the compound. “Read that book,” she cheerfully called out loudly behind her.

Turning back to Mark and Austin, her eyes narrowed. Slowly shaking her head, she watched Austin and Mark both gape at Kate as she walked away. “I’m not touching that with a ten-foot poll,” she said to herself. 

Looking down, Ursula smiled to herself with excitement. She loved books. Without hesitation, she began looking for a good spot to read. 

Several hours later, Ursula was back from her shower. Excitedly lotioning her smooth legs, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d taken the time to properly shave herself. Throwing on a large white V-neck, she looked down at her red lace panties and giggle. Gleefully jumping into bed, she pulled the large soft comforter over herself. 

Two loud knocks caused her to jump. Negan casually walked in, closing the door behind him with the heel of his boot. Ursula gave him a mock curtsy from her bed. Laughing, he swiftly kicked his boots off and sat next to her.

They’d never been this close to each other while in her room. Alarm and excitement shot through her. “You’re being awfully cheerful. Why are you so happy," she chirped.

“Well,” he said with a smug smile. “I currently happen to be in the presents of one of my favorite people.” Reaching forward, he gently moved the hair from her face. His hand softly cupped the back of her neck. 

His piercing eyes looked at her with sexual thirst. Immobilized by her own sexual desire, she let him go on. “Life’s too short to fuck around and miss out on a thing like we got goin’ on. You want me, we both know that.” He began softly kissing her lower lip. “And I think I might be addicted to you.”

“You’re very persuasive. Why do I feel like you’re luring me to my down-fall,” she faintly whispered.

“Darlin’ I’m doing no such thing,” Negan pressed his lips against the softness of her neck, causing her to shiver. His hand brushed at the bottom of her shirt, sending a ripple of electrifying sensations through her. His callused hand gently stroked her smooth skin, lifting her shirt, he slid his hands inside. “I’m just encouraging you to do what you’ve secretly already wanted to do.” 

Without prompt, Ursula kissed him back with a hunger that matched his own. When their kiss broke, he pulled back and stare at her with bewilderment. Still breathless from their kiss, he shook his head with a harsh laugh.

“Kiss me like that again and you won’t be leaving this room unfucked.”

His hand slid to her back, with one swift move, he hoisted her over his hips. Straddling him, she could feel his strong erection against her throbbing wetness. As he pulled his boxers off from under himself, she tried to steady her pounding heart. Negan again kissed her hard. Pulling her swollen mouth from his, Ursula twisted, pulling her shirt from her body; Negan followed suit.

Negan gripped her thighs and roughly pulled her closer, moaning, when his mouth reached her soft flesh. Groaning as he entered her, Ursula whimpered with approval. Her hands clutched at his chest and she held tightly with her thighs. Unable to control her volume, she pleaded with passionate pleasure. “Negan! Please, please Negan yes! Yes!”

Riding him with vigor, she didn’t remember sex feeling this maddening. His hands painfully dug into her skin and she cried out with pleasure. As he shifted his hips, keeping himself inside her, his large hands began frantically exploring her body.

“Oh fuck,” he exclaimed with thrilled surprise. “Ursula!”

Her thighs clenched with every plunge. Rhythmically entwined, his mouth perfectly molded to hers. Negan kissed her with demanding thirst. She gripped the back of his hair and tugged with deprivation. The harder their embrace, the more she felt her sanity slipping away. Holding nothing back, she let him aggressively paw at her. Holding him nearer with each thrust, she felt like she was about to explode with nirvana. 

His body jerked, and he gently pulled away from her. “Ursula,” he said, gazing into her eyes. “I love you,” he confessed.

With a bang, everything flashed to black, Ursula felt her body flinch. Squeezing her eyes open, she blinked as her confusion faded away. Fully opening her eyes, she wiped the drool from her face. “Holy fuck, what was that?” She asked herself. Looking down, she picked up the novel she’d fallen asleep reading. “Woah,” she said, holding the book out for better inspection.

The door opened, thumping hard against the wall. Startled a second time, Ursula jumped when she realized Negan had casually entering her room. Grabbing for her worn blanket, she flailed around and covered herself with alarm. 

“I knocked a few times,” he said, kicking off his shoes and pushing her thin blanket away. Happily plopping himself on the opposite side of her bed, he looked at her continently, “even called out your name.”

Still overwhelmed by her dream, she rubbed her eyes again. After a moment of gained clarity, Ursula lifted the blanket to double checked that she was in fact wearing loose boxers. _ Cool, no red undies, _ she thought to herself relieved. 

His eyes were fixed on something near her leg. His smile gave her warning and she realized he was starting at the cover of her romance novel. Quickly reaching for her book, they grabbed it the same time. With some frantic wrangling, she managed to wrestle it out of his hands before quickly hiding it under her shirt.

Laughing, he enthusiastically teased, “was that one of those lumberjack fantasy fuck novels? Goddamn, that’s some cover. So that’s why you were mumbling in your sleep?”

She couldn’t have been more mortified. 

“I read romance novels, you have a wife for everyday of the week, to each their own,” she pleaded. “It’s better than going out and catching some std from those orgy happy admirers of yours. Don’t shame me,” she embarrassingly scolded. “And it’s not about a lumberjack, he’s a Viking,” she added defensively. 

“Spending your points wisely I see,” he teased. 

“For your information, this was a gift from a friend.”

“Austin give it to ya?” He said with indifference, energetically shimming on the foot of her bed. 

Still heavy-eyed from her abrupt wake-up, she asked “no? What in the world made you guess him?” 

“Because you two were alone in your room a few nights ago. I’m told it was for a lengthy amount of time.”

That woke her up like a bucket of ice water. “You’re having me shadowed?”

“Of course not.” He said with ease. “I have everyone shadowed. Darlin’ I know every fuckin’ thing that goes on around here. It’s like I’m a king really.” He looked to her with yearning. “And what’s a king without a queen?”

Stretching herself awake, “well, historically speaking, more powerful,” she teased.

For a split second, his lips caught her attention and her mind was flooded by the memories of her erotic dream. Swiftly looking away, she felt her body begin to sweat. Gulping with alarm, she tried, unsuccessfully pushing her conjured up thoughts, from her mind. 

Of course, Negan immediately caught on.

“Well, that must have been some dream you had there. You’re all flushed and rosy,” he said with added emphasis. “It’s almost as if you seem less tense or something.” He seized a piece of her hair. “Like you’ve let off some steam.”

She wasn’t sure if he was hinting at her dream, but he was succeeding in getting her flustered. _ How could he know, _ she rattled!

“That wasn’t my name you were callin’ out, now was it darlin?”

The look of sheer panic on her face was answer enough.

Conceitedly leaning back, he arrogantly smiled at her. “You know what they say, the sexiest thing a man can do to a woman, is crawl inside that twisted mind of hers and make her imagination run fuckin’ wild.”

_ Mother fucker! _ She cursed herself. 

Shifting his large legs off the bed, he scooted close to her. Ursula’s heart pounded as his face slowly neared her. She braced herself for his kiss.

Happily pulling back, Negan playfully beamed, “you’ve been promoted!”

“What!” Ursula had no time to dwell on her temporary relief, because she was so occupied with her current confusion. 

“Your duties will mostly remain the same, with the added position of being in charge of delivering my personal messages.”

“I’m your messenger boy now,” she said with faint shock. 

“That’s one way to put it.” He said, sending her a playfully seductive smile. In a flash, he became gravely serious. “You see Ursula, I can’t trust these asshole pricks for jack shit. I need to be sure I get every letter, message and goddamn memo when they get here. And I need them to be un-fucking read. Because many of these things aren’t sealed, I need someone who’s truthful. Plus, every fucker I hire is usually shitting themselves with fear, which makes them take twice as long to get a fucking sentence out. And I can’t have that shit. I need someone I can trust to deliver my messages at a timely fucking manner.” Looking at her with threatening intensity he asked, “can I trust you? Can I trust you won’t read my shit? Can I trust that you will follow the rules?”

Intense silence filled the small space. Her mouth hung open for a moment before she carefully chose her words. She wanted to be as honest as possible. “I may be tempted. But you can trust that I don’t want to die. I’ll follow your rules to a tee.”

Pleased with her answer, he happily smiled with satisfaction. Relaxing his body, she realized he was almost towering over her. Pulling away from his powerful scrutiny, her back sharply hit the wall behind her. She felt as trapped as she looked. 

“I’m looking forward to us spending more time together,” he said with satisfied ease. Lifting himself from her bed, he surprised her with a quick exit. “I’ll be seeing lots of you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

Before he let himself out, he smugly added, “by the way, the next time you dream of me again, remember, I like it real dirty and rough, with a little kinky shit on the side.”

Mortified, she buried her red smiling face into her pillow and laughed with humiliation.


	12. You've Got Mail

Ursula stood at the large door, biting her lip with nervousness. Staring down, she tried steading her trembling hand. She was about to deliver her first message to Negan. With a large huff, she opened the doors. 

Her mind began to race as she looked around the enormous apartment. Walking towards his bedroom, Ursula remembered she’d been too tired before to really get a good look the last time she was there. She couldn’t imagine casually living somewhere so different from the outside world. 

Ominously nearing two black French doors, she held her breath with fear. _Please don’t be in the shower, _ she prayed. Nudging the door with the tip of her boot, she gently pushed it open. Without entering, she peered inside. _ I don’t hear the shower running. Thank God!_ She smiled to herself. 

Her eyes darted to the massive black gothic headboard which towered over the large king size bed. _ How beautiful! _ She thought. Ursula quietly marveled at his enormous bedpost, before fleetingly wondering if it was hollowed out at the bottom, like the one she had growing up. The large headboard had deep imbedded shelves high above its center, which were filled with many thick books. She made a face. _He’s a reader, _ she thought with surprise! 

Four large posts loomed on every corner of the enormous mattress. Blood red sheets contrasted against the pitch black of the bed’s large frame. “That’s terrifying,” she said aloud. Stressfully exhaling, Ursula turned and crossed the hall. 

Nearing the door, she correctly assumed Negan must be in the wives’ wing. Shrill, voices talked over each-other, causing Ursula difficulty in picking up any one conversation. The door was just open enough for her to peek inside. Unwilling to get closer, she peered inside from a distance.

Standing behind the bar was a long-haired Spanish woman pouring several shots of liquor. Ursula was amazed at her beauty. Walking from behind the bar, she was surprised to see her wearing a revealing black nighty. 

Ursula blushed furiously. “What the fuck,” she silently mouthed. 

Her chunky heels clacked loudly against the floor as she walked out of view. Ursula’s brows drew together when she heard Negan’s voice from the right side of the room. _Oh Jesus,_ she jumped!

Sitting in a large chair, Negan sat with his hips spread lazily wide. His left arm cradled a beautiful blonde’s hips. She too was dressed in black lingerie. Ursula watched as the Spanish woman she’d seen before, sat on Negan’s right side, handing him a tall shot glass. Her stomach dropped when she noted how firmly his hands were gripping his wives half-dressed asses.”

Her mouth went dry when a third woman walked into view; an eye-catching redhead fitted in an elaborate black negligée that almost looked lewd. She began massaging his neck from behind. Tilting his head back, she pressed her lipstick stained mouth to his. Ursula’s jaw dropped as she watched Negan open his mouth to receive her heavy lustful kiss. She apprehensively watched as their tongues intertwined. She found herself shocked and displeased by her surprising jealously.

Ursula gulped with surprise as a fourth wife sauntered closely past the door. Although much taller, Ursula immediately related her to Paris. Slim, blonde and beautiful, this wife was the least dressed of them all. Gliding elegantly across the room, she wore nothing more than a black sheer kimono. She strode to them, enticingly demanding Negan’s attention. 

_Well, she’s the leader, _ Ursula correctly guessed.

Transfixed by her beauty, she hadn’t realized she began slowly approaching the adjacent door. Her hand flew to her stomach with disgust as she watched Negan kiss one wife then move to another. Her eyes fixed on his mouth against theirs. 

Zoning out, Ursula was consumed with her own rapidly alarming thoughts. _ With Seth’s smart-ass mouth, and Paris’ knack for getting into trouble, it’s only a matter of time before she ends up here. Or I do! Holy fuck, this is what he wants to make me! I can’t become his wife! I can’t do this. Who is this Negan! _

Turning back to the door, she tried to calm her heart rate and steady herself. It took a minute for her knees to stop visibly shaking. With both hands on her cheeks, she calmed herself enough to stop showing the heat in her face. 

_ He won’t know, what you don’t show him, calm down! _ She encouraged herself. 

Looking back into the room she watched with disgust as the women greedily vied for his attention. Again, jealousy bubbled up inside her as she watched Negan gleefully enjoy himself. She heard the distinct sound of a zipper and her eyes rounded. Shamefully weak, she glanced down at his pants. She felt revulsion when his wife slipped her hand over his member and began massaging him. 

_ I better get in there before they start fucking, _ she dreadfully thought.

Firmly knocking on the wall, Ursula bit her lip, determined on finishing her task like a professional. 

“There better be a good fucking reason you’re knocking,” Negan said in a threateningly happy tone. 

Silence followed as she stood there, unsure how to respond. With more gusto than she meant, Ursula pushed opened the door, their eyes met and her brain forgot how to work, she knelt.

“Delivery. I mean, I have a message for you. I’m sorry was I not supposed to knock? Should I have waited? They told me this was urgent.” Standing, she added with a nervous stutter. “You did tell me to deliver things the moment I got them.” 

The look on Negan’s face was almost worth her own painfully embarrassing behavior. His brows rose high with surprise as he pulled his wife's hand from his open pants. The sound of leather and a zipper echoed throughout the room as Negan quickly moved to adjust his erection.

Standing awkwardly in place, seven half naked women stare at her with jealous scrutiny. Ursula felt their eyes on her, and suddenly felt very threatened. 

She noticed Negan blushing. Quickly looking down, she suddenly found the whole situation funny. Biting her lip, she tried her best to keep from laughing.

“Yes,” was all he managed, before catching a glimpse of her knowing smirk. 

With edginess in his voice, Negan commanded, “well alright, bring me the damn letter.”

Digging deep within herself, Ursula lifted her shoulders and confidently stood. Looking ahead, she strode towards him, stopping just short of his reach. Holding out the folded letter, they both saw her hand shaking with nervousness. Negan gave her a playful look of victory and she shook her hand to steady it. 

Happily taking the letter, he arrogantly leaning back and smiled at her. “Look at that, I finally found something you’re afraid of. I hope you got a nice long look back there. You were standing at the door long enough. So what’d ya think? Do I live up to your lumberjack?” He asked, arrogantly adjusting his hips.

Her mouth hung open as she looked around the room for help. _ Don’t let him embarrass you goddamnit! _ Her words were out before she could stop herself.

“A big dick doesn’t count, if half of it is your personality,” she told him. “And he’s a Viking warrior.”

Negan threw back his head and roared with laughter. After catching his breath, he let out a slow whistle. “Well don’t be gentle with my feelings friend.”

Lazily smiling at him, she shrugged her shoulder. 

“As you were,” he loudly commanded his wives. Scattering like roaches the moment he gave his order, many smiled at her as they began moving around the room. 

As he read the lengthy letter, she could tell it was not good news. "Seems like we need to make an appearance at Hidden Hill. Would you like to join me," he asked, keeping his eyes on the letter. 

Her hand went to her throat. "Yes! I'd love to see my sister!"

"Good, pack enough cloths for a 40 hour trip," he said curtly. Still engrossed in his letter, he finally dismissed her. She practically ran for the exit.


End file.
